Todo por la libertad
by Elly Luz
Summary: Hades ve en peligro su reino. Para evitar su caída y el desequilibrio en el universo, decide aceptar el consejo de un viejo amigo, y envía a tres de sus mejores guerreros a la tierra para que detengan la catástrofe que se avecina.
1. Prologo

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK.**

**Aclaración *2: Esta historia está inspirada en la saga de Sherrilyn Kenyon: "Cazadores Oscuros", así que muy posiblemente se encuentren con unas cuantas cositas de esa saga. **

**Advertencia: La personalidad de algunos personajes esta distorsionada, al menos al principio de la historia.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

-¡Fred, George, Ron! ¡A la cama en este instante! ¿Por qué no pueden ser como su hermano Percy? Mírenlo, esta en su cama y no he tenido necesidad alguna de ordenárselo

Mientras su querida esposa lograba al fin acostar a sus nietos, Ignatius Prewett se internó en el cuarto de su nieta, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que la pequeña había desaparecido. Pero no se preocupo lo mas mínimo. Con un andar pausado bajó las escaleras y al entrar a su pequeña biblioteca sonrió cansadamente al ver a una pequeña creatura de no más de ocho años, con una tez muy blanca salpicada de pecas y una larga cabellera pelirroja.

La niñita estaba muy concentrada mirando las diminutas letras del grueso libro que tenía sobre el único escritorio que había. Balbuceaba muy lento el sonido de las letras para al final poder juntarlas.

-¿No crees que ese es un libro muy adelantado para ti? – le preguntó su abuelo entrando al pequeño salón de paredes revestidas con libros.

-No es verdad- exclamó la pequeña, indignada. – Yo puedo.— Y sin más volvió su mirada chocolate al libro. Su abuelo rodeó el escritorio y se situó a su lado para darle un vistazo al libro que tan determinada estaba su única nieta en leer. Al reconocerlo todo rastro de alegría se desvaneció del rostro del pobre hombre. De todos los libros de su biblioteca, su querida nieta Ginny había elegido justamente ese.

Una muestra más de que lo profetizado por aquel extraño anciano de ojos azules el día del nacimiento de la niña, era verdad.

-No me gusta que leas esos libros.- la retó el hombre quitándole el libro de las manos.

Ginny le miró extrañada antes de defenderse.

-Pero tú dijiste que podía tomar cualquier libro que…- pero calló muy temerosa al ver la mirada severa de su abuelo

El señor Prewett vio como la niña se debatía entre seguir con sus quejas o abandonar la biblioteca antes de que siguiera reprendiéndola. Al instante se sintió un poco culpable, Ginny no tenía la culpa de que ese libro le produjera tanta atracción.

-Es hora de irse a la cama.- le dijo y de inmediato la pequeña se levantó de la butaca en donde estaba, encaminándose a su habitación con la cabeza agacha. Su abuelo la siguió y al llegar al cuarto se aseguró de que se cepillará los dientes y luego la arropo.

-¿Quieres que te lea algo antes de dormir?-le preguntó con un tono dulce su abuelo.

Ginny lo miró un momento calculando sus posibilidades, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada a su cobertor, acobardada. El anciano siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, así que el regaño de hacia unos minutos atrás, la había dejado tan recelosa que ya no tenía valor para pedirle lo que deseaba.

-¿Quieres que te cuente uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo?

La niña negó con la cabeza al tiempo que pensaba como hacerle entender a su abuelo que era lo que quería.

-Quiero una historia de las que están en aquel libro de la biblioteca…

-¿Cuál libro?- le preguntó, conociendo de ante mano la terrible y a la vez inocente respuesta.

-El de mitologila griega.-contestó en un susurro.

-Se dice "mitología" griega.- la corrigió tratando de sonar tranquilo.- Y creo que te dije hace un rato que no quería verte leer ese tipo de libros.

-Sí, pero no lo estaría leyendo, sino que tú me lo contarías, abuelito- una chispa de astucia apareció en los ojos de su nieta, acentuando aún más su parecido con su madre.

-Está bien.- aceptó después de un largo momento de meditarlo.- ¿Qué historia quieres?

-¡La de los guerreros de Hades! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre ellos!- exclamó entusiasmada al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama dispuesta a escuchar la narración de su abuelo.

El anciano no se sorprendió de aquella elección, con amargura se sentó junto a su nieta y comenzó a relatar una versión resumida de la historia que tan bien conocía.

-Cuando Hades tomó su lugar como el rey del inframundo, su más fiel consejero le advirtió que la raza humana haría lo que sea para evitar la muerte. El señor del inframundo escuchando a su querido amigo, fue a pedirles ayuda a los demás dioses. Atenea muy sabiamente le dijo que usara a los mismos humanos como medios para evitar aquello, le recomendó que creara un ejército con los más especiales humanos, para que defendieran sus intereses…

-¿Qué intereses?

-Hades se preocupaba de que los humanos creara una forma para eludir la muerte, porque si el inframundo dejaba de recibir almas su poder se extinguiría. Así que el ejército lo creo para usarlo cuando algún mortal se atreviera a evitar la muerte demasiado tiempo.

-Ahhhh

-Pues bien, Hades aceptó la recomendación de Atenea. Ares, el dios de la guerra, que escuchó las preocupaciones de Hades y los concejos de Atenea, decidió darle un pequeño regalo al dios del inframundo. Le dio un pequeño cofre de hierro creado por Hefestos, que según las pablaras de Ares servía para crear el mejor ejercito.

-¿Qué tenía el cofre?- le preguntó Ginny cada vez más interesada.

-Lo importante no era lo que tenía, princesa, lo que si importaba era lo que se podía guardar en el.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esencias….Almas…-contestó su abuelo con tono sombrío.

-¿Almas?- repitió la niña sin comprender.

-Sí, veras dulzura, los guerreros de Hades son al fin y al cabo humanos, y al serlo pueden darse cuenta de lo que es "bueno" y lo que es "malo". Pero si sus almas están dentro del cofre, ellos no se darían cuentan de las cosas malas que hacen y así jamás se opondrían a una orden de su amo.-le explicó.

-Entonces… ¿Es como el beso de un dementor?

-Sí y no, al quitarte el alma un dementor jamás la recupera. Pero si el Custodio del Cofre te quita el alma y la guarda, puedes recuperarla.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó con el ceño arrugado.

-Si eres un Guerrero y haces algo muy bueno por Hades, este te puede recompensar con tu libertad, te devuelve tu alma y regresas a la tierra.

-Uhhh

-Bueno, Hades como bien sabes aceptó el regalo de Ares y convirtió a aquel consejero que le advirtió del peligro, en el Guardián del Cofre, el cual está encargado de quitarle las almas a los guerreros y guardarlas en el cofre. Y así creó un ejército que jamás se arrepintiera de las cosas que le obliga a hacer.

-Entonces si no tienes alma puedes hacer cosas muy malas y no te arrepientes de nada…

-Exacto, al no tener conciencia, no puedes arrepentirte…

-Ahhh- y recordando aquella vez en que sus hermanos convirtieron en una araña peluda el osito de peluche de Ron, preguntó.- ¿Fred y George tienen alma?

Ante aquella inocente pregunta, su abuelo estalló en carcajadas haciendo que su esposa asomara la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y con mala cara le recordó que sus demás nietos ya estaban durmiendo.

-Creo que es mejor que ya te vayas de dormir.- le dijo su abuelo después de que su esposa se marchara.- Antes que tu abuela nos regañe otra vez.

-No, yo quiero saber una cosa más.-protestó la niña.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es eso especial que tiene los humanos que eligen como guerreros?

-Es algo especial que hay en su sangre, dicen que cuando nace un niño o niña con ese tipo de sangre, estos son separados de sus padres de inmediato y llevados al inframundo donde les quitan sus almas y los entrenan para ser guerreros.-contestó de forma automática, sin medir las consecuencias.

La pequeña lo miró espantada.

-¿Entonces nunca conocen a sus padres? ¡Eso es horrible!- Ginny se sintió indignada ante aquello y con su inocencia de ocho años, deseó poder ayudar a aquellas personas carentes de alma.

-Sí, es horrible. Pero eso es algo de lo que no tienes de que preocuparte- le sonrió cálidamente mientras la arropaba otra vez.- Porque al fin y al cabo solo es un mito, nada es verdad.- le mintió antes darle un beso en la frente y abandonar la habitación.

* * *

_Si les intereso haganmelo saber :D_


	2. La traición

**Capítulo 1.**

**La traición**

**_Inframundo, tiempo actual._**

-Sabes que engañarte a ti mismo no es la solución.- Suspiró Albus mientras acariciaba distraídamente su larga barba plateada.

La estancia en penumbras, parecía entonar con los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban, pero ninguno de los tres integrantes de esa secreta reunión parecía incómodo en aquel momento.

-No me engaño a mi mismo, Albus.- Replicó su interlocutor cansadamente, desde su trono de piedra negra.- Pero poner en alerta a todo el ejército, seria alertar también a los demás. Simplemente no creo poder tolerar la sonrisa burlona de Poseidón, ni el "te lo dije" de Zeus

-Oh Hades…- lloroso Perséfone, arrodillándose junto a su esposo. La diosa de largo cabello dorado miró con desesperación a Albus, suplicándole con sus ojos verde agua que hiciera algo, lo que fuera.

-Aunque no te guste, tenemos que aceptar que los consejos de tus hermanos fueron muy sabios. Confiar en el joven Calixto fue un error terrible.

Perséfone tembló ligeramente, Albus trató de ignorarla para no hacerla sentir peor. Sabía que la diosa se sentía culpable, porque había sido ella la que le había pedido a Hades que acogiera a Calixto y le diera un lugar importante en el Inframundo.

Hades, fornido, con su largo y sedoso cabello negro, miró al anciano a la espera de que dijera algo más. Pero al parecer su fiel consejero ya había expresado con palabras todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Calixto pagará por su osadía…- tosió Hades, ahogándose con sus palabras. Su esposa lo tapó con una capa negra, en un intento desesperado y demasiado humano de cuidar al dios de los muertos.

-Si es que lo atrapas antes que te destruya.- Replicó Albus, odiándose momentáneamente por ser tan sincero.

El anciano le clavó sus amable y milenarios ojos azules. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que Calixto abandono el inframundo, y Hades ya comenzaba a marchitarse, dejando en el olvido su fortaleza y su semblante de Todo-lo-puedo.

-No puedes abandonar el Inframundo.-le recordó tristemente Perséfone, al ver que el dios intentaba ponerse de pie. La diosa también estaba débil y su belleza angelical iba perdiendo poco a poco su luz.

-Tu esposa tiene razón, querido amigo. Estas demasiado débil.

Hades los miró con mala cara.

-Sabes que te lo digo por tu bien.

-Debo hacer algo, Albus, no solo yo estoy en peligro.-masculló, tomando con más fuerza la mano de su esposa.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que tú dejaste una parte de ti en ese cofre.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y ahora debo recuperarla!

-El Inframundo se caería a pedazos si lo abandonas estando tan enfermo.

-Entonces dime que debo hacer, amigo, solo en ti confío ahora.- sentenció Hades con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos del Guardián del Cofre brillaron ante la batalla ganada.

-El cofre debe volver a aquí antes de que sea abierto, y Calixto debe ser destruido lo mas pronto posible….- dijo con firmeza Dumbledore- Ahora tenemos muy poca ventaja, no sabes si el muchacho conoce los paso a seguir y tampoco si conoce la ubicación actual de la Séptima Bruja.

Hades se recargo en el respaldo clavándole sus fríos ojos color oro. El hecho de que la Séptima Bruja ya estuviera en la tierra le preocupaba terriblemente.

-¿Qué propones?

-Envíalos, Hades. Envíalos a los tres, solo ellos podrán detener a Calixto.

* * *

_Hola. Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, sé que es corto, pero prometo más en las próximas actualizaciones._

_Ahora tengo que decir que no esperaba tanta aceptación para esta historia y menos con solo el prologo :D así que muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un tiempito para comentar! De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_Nos leemos mañana :D Besos grandes_

_Elly_


	3. La misión

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios del último capitulo. Espero que este les guste! Se aceptan criticas :D**

**Capítulo 2. La misión.**

Otra vez ese lugar, otra vez ese aroma a flores mezclado con el olor del bosque…

La luz del sol lo cegaba, la hierba lo rodeaba y el sonido del agua corriendo, lo guiaba.

Nuevamente la vio, ella estaba ahí, junto a la orilla de aquel río tan conocido y a la vez desconocido. Como siempre, estaba dándole la espalda con su largo y pelirrojo cabello reluciendo bajo el sol y moviéndose suavemente gracias a la tibia brisa.

Con la simple determinación que solo puedes tenerse en un sueño, corrió hacia ella.

Necesitaba acercarse, deseaba con desesperación poder verla a la cara aunque no la conociera. Trató de llamarla pero como en veces anteriores, la voz no le salió, dejando las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. Como siempre se sintió preocupado, sabía que era un sueño porque jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar tan hermoso, tanta belleza estaba prohibida para los que eran como él. Pero todo aquello era demasiado real para ser algo que solo sucedía en los terrenos de Morfeo. Todo, la hierba que había bajo sus pies, los olores, hasta el roce de aquellas mariposas de alas negras que revoloteaban por todas partes parecían reales.

Faltaba poco, podía escuchar como aquella desconocida tarareaba una canción en un tono muy bajo, estiró el brazo para tocar su hombro… Pero su mano solo tanteó el aire. Nuevamente había despertado…

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Arriba niño!

Dos huesudas manos lo sacudieron con fuerza, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura borrosa de su maestro frente a él.

El muchacho de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes que había estado durmiendo plácidamente minutos atrás, se colocó sus gafas al sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Su mentor, un anciano alto, de larga barba plateada y brillantes ojos azueles detrás de unas gafas de media luna, lo miraba con preocupación.

-Soñé con ella, otra vez.- Susurró Harry – Pero otra vez no pude ver su rostro…

-¡Silencio!- Le ordenó Albus, mirando todos los rincones de la pequeña habitación de su pupilo, a la espera de que alguien saliera de entre las sombras.- Medio ejercito esta despierto. Sabes muy bien lo que puede llegar a pasar con ambos si alguien te oye decir que estas soñando con una mujer.

Harry suspiró con cansancio. Soñar con una mujer no era lo malo, el simple poder de soñar era un terrible pecado.

-Odio ser el único que puede soñar.-susurró Harry al tiempo que retiraba las mantas para poder levantarse.

-Lo se, pero ahora no es tiempo para eso.- Lo apremió.- A ocurrido una desgracia y Hades te quiere frente a él en este instante.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Calixto traicionó a su amo.- contestó el anciano con sencillez

El moreno empalideció mientras se ponía de apuro los zapatos. Se suponía que Calixto era el más fiel de los sirvientes del dios del Inframundo, y su traición podía llegar a traer consecuencias terribles para todos los mundos, el de los dioses y el de los humanos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Calixto?

-Una larga historia—Resoplo Albus.- Hades estaba tan furioso que solo atinó a ordenarme que te llamara, está esperando en el Salón de las Almas.

Harry asintió mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta de su cuarto, pero Albus lo detuvo.

-Escúchame bien, Harry, debes tener cuidado. Hades esta más furioso de lo normal, y dar un paso en falso ante él es muy peligroso. Recuérdalo, no demuestres emoción alguna frente al amo.

-Siempre lo he hecho, esta noche no será diferente.- le aseguró el chico.

-Harry, hay algo que tu no sabes, hay una posibilidad de que el amo te mande a una misión en la Tierra…

El rostro del joven se ilumino ante aquellas palabras.

-¡A eso me estoy refiriendo! No puedes mostrar alegría alguna.

Harry resopló haciendo un esfuerzo para mostrarse sereno. Salió de su recamara dejando atrás a su mentor. En su camino al Salón de las Almas, se topó con muchos de sus compañeros. Todos caminaban sin producir sonido alguno, sin muestra alguna de alegría o cansancio en sus rostros marchitos. Andaban lentamente hacia sus destinos, como si no les preocupara nada en el mundo. Harry odiaba todo eso. Odiaba estar rodeado de muertos en vida que solo existían para obedecer órdenes sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Detestaba a cada uno de los soldados de Hades, les tenía tanto asco como le daba asco él mismo. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que soportarlo con los ojos en el piso.

Cuando nació hace diecinueve años atrás, él lo hizo con algo que muy pocas personas en el mundo poseían: Sangre de Guerrero. Por eso mismo estaba allí atrapado. Entrenando noche y día para cuando llegara el momento. Para el día en que tuviera que dar su vida por aquel dios que tanto odiaba, por aquel dios egoísta que lo había arrebatado de los brazos de aquella madre que no podía recordar.

"_Estas demasiado ahogado en el rencor Harry"_ le había dicho más de una vez Albus. Y ante esto, el moreno era rápido y expresaba en voz alta las únicas preguntas que su maestro se negaba a responder: _"¿Pero cómo es posible que sienta tanto rencor por todos? ¿No se supone que mi alma esta encerrada, junto a todas mis emociones, en ese maldito cofre?"_

Se suponía que Hades se había encargado de quitarles sus almas a todos los integrantes de su ejército para asegurarse de que nunca hubiera una rebelión, y que al momento de matar no fueran detenidos por las terribles debilidades humanas. Todos los guerreros de Hades carecían de sentimientos, todos excepto Harry. Por alguna razón que este ignoraba- pero estaba seguro que Albus conocía - él aun conservaba emociones humanas. Harry podía odiar y querer, podía sentir remordimiento al matar y misericordia al momento de torturar.

Al entrar al pasillo que daba al Salón de las Almas se encontró con dos muchachas que aguardaban frente a la enorme puerta de roble. Una de ellas tenía una alborotada cabellera castaña y la otra un pelo caoba muy lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Ambas llevaban túnicas negras y largas capas del mismo color. Las dos lo miraron sin expresión alguna en sus rostros pálidos.

-Tardaste demasiado.-le dijo con voz rasposa la castaña.

-No fastidies Hermione.-le espetó Harry, mirándola con rabia.

-¿Qué es eso?-saltó de inmediato la otra chica.- ¿Enojo, tal vez?

Harry trató de mirarlas con indiferencia. No sabía a cual de las dos detestaba más. Dándole la espalda abrió la puerta del salón y entró en este, seguido de cerca por Hermione y Astoria. El lugar era enorme, el piso era de granito negro al igual que las paredes y estaba todo exquisitamente amueblado con lo mejor del mundo mortal.

Los tres agacharon la cabeza, dándole una muestra de respeto a Hades, que estaba allí, parado junto a una enorme chimenea. Harry lo miró con interés. El dios que tanto había odiado estaba diferente a la última vez que lo había visto. Su rostro estaba pálido y su larga cabellera negra estaba deslucida. Algo en su mirada lo inquieto.

-¿Nos llamo, señor?-preguntó el moreno con voz monótona.

-Así es.- dijo el dios sin quitar los ojos de la chimenea encendida.

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer por usted?

-A ocurrido una desgracia, supongo que Albus ya les informo que han sido elegidos para una importante misión

-El Guardián solo nos dijo que Calixto a huido del inframundo.-Intervino Astoria.

-¿Desea que lo matemos por su traición?- preguntó Hermione, con tanta serenidad que parecía que acabara de preguntar cómo estaba el clima.

El dios los miró, parecía furioso, pero Harry notó como la mano que tenía aferrada a la repisa de la chimenea temblaba ligeramente. Hades estaba débil y hacia todo lo posible para ocultarlo.

-Escuchadme - dijo con voz potente.- Tengo cosas que decirles, cosas que no pueden salir de esta habitación. Si se atreven a divulgarlo, serán castigados.- la mirada amenazante que les lanzó fue tal que podría haber hecho temblar al mortal más valiente.

-Ellos son fieles a ti, Hades.- le recordó una voz cansada, Albus acababa de entrar al recinto y no parecía contento con la actitud del dios.-Puedes confiar.

Hades lo miró un momento, tomó aire y volvió a hablar con los tres guarreros como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

-Hace tiempo las Moiras (1) me dijeron que tendría un traidor entre mis filas. Esta noche he descubierto que ese traidor que profetizaban era Calixto, el que se suponía era mi más leal sirviente.- volvió a tomar aire, estar de pie frente a ellos era un dolor insoportable.- Esa sabandija a robado mi cofre de almas.

-¿Desea que lo recuperemos?-preguntó Harry sin poder sacar los ojos de las manos pálidas y temblorosa de su amo.

-Sí, y en el proceso quiero que maten a esa rata traidora.- escupió furioso.

-Así será, mi señor- asintió Hermione.

Hades caminó con firmeza hacia un enorme escritorio que había allí y se dejó caer en una silla. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el fuego, no le gustaba verlo así de vulnerable, porque le producía lastima, y ese era el último sentimiento que quería tener hacia el maldito que le había arruinado la existencia

-Calixto esta en el mundo de los humanos.-comenzó a hablar Albus cuando su amo le dio una señal con la mano.- Tendrán que ir allí y buscarlo. No sabemos dónde se encuentra, ese muchacho sabe de magia negra y se las ha ingeniado para ocultarse de nosotros. No obstante, sabemos lo que busca. Para llevar a cabo sus planes necesitará la sangre de una joven…

-¿Una joven?-le miró curioso Harry, pero al notar la mirada entornada de Hades, se apresuró a decir.- El mundo está lleno de jóvenes, no le resultará muy difícil encontrar una.

-El ritual debe hacerse con una joven en especial; esta nació hace dieciocho años en Inglaterra.-dijo anciano.- Mientras Calixto este suelto esa chica estará en grave peligro. Deberán protegerla, porque él va tras ella.

-Si ella es lo que busca Calixto, entonces podremos usarla de carnada.- razonó Hermione.

Hades parecía encantado con la idea, pero Albus con una mirada llena de misterios miró a Harry, el cual entendió de inmediato que el plan de Hermione solo podría ser usado en una situación extrema.

-Tomen, esto los ayudara en su misión- dijo Hades al tiempo que aparecían tres objetos sobre el escritorio. Harry fue el único que los miró con curiosidad, eran un libro de tapa de cuero negro, un espejo ovalado con mango de oro y una espada con joyas incrustadas.

-Hermione.-la llamó Albus mientras tomaba el libro.- Esto es para ti, es el Libro de los Saberes, en el encontraras todo acerca del mundo de los humanos y el de los dioses. Es una gran fuente de información, te será muy útil.- La castaña lo recibió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. - Astoria, a ti te daremos el Espejo de los Hecho Futuros.- le entregó el Espejo con cierto titubeo.- Con el podrás saber cosas que pasaran en el futuro, no grandes cosas, sino cosillas pequeñas que te ayudaran cuando estén en problemas.

El anciano fue a tomar la espada, pero Hades ya la tenía entre las manos.

-Harry, la espada de Gryffindor es un arma muy poderosa, creada por Hefesto (2). Con ella podrás destruir lo que sea.- el dios le tendió la espada y Harry se vio obligado a mirarlo a los ojos mientras la tomaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el dios dijo:- Trae la cabeza de Calixto y el Cofre de las Almas, y los recompensaré a los tres con su libertad…

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_(1) Moiras: Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos. Eran personificaciones del destino, las hiladoras de este._

_(2) Hefesto: Es el dios del fuego y la forja, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia._


	4. Algo normal…

_**Hola :D con mucho sueño aquí les paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo. Si les gusta háganmelo saber, y si no también ;) Besos!**_

**Capítulo 3. Algo normal…**

El humo del cigarrillo se esparció con rapidez en el viento frío de Londres. Con un resoplido, Draco Malfoy, lanzó la colilla a la acera congelada antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al bar que había en aquella esquina oscura."El canto del Fénix", o "el barsucho de pacotilla" como lo llamaban sus padres, era el bar de magos más conocido e importante de Londres. Y Draco y sus socios estaban muy orgullosos de que así fuera.

Se frotó las manos para calentarlas al tiempo que entraba a la calidez del local. Estaban rondando la media noche y al ser día de semana el lugar estaba casi vacío. Había un par de jóvenes en la barra y una pareja demasiado acaramelada en un rincón. Atravesó el bar hasta llegar a una escalera que había al fondo y la subí con pocas ganas. Allí arriba había un enorme salón que él y sus amigos utilizaban como oficina o cuarto provisional (eso último ocurría pocas veces, solamente cuando alguno de ellos se peleaban con sus novias o sus familias)

Draco entró a la oficina sin tocar, y se encontró con la misma escena que había dejado minutos atrás para poder disfrutar de su cigarrillo. Ron Weasley, con su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta el mentón y sus vivaces ojos azules, miraba y remiraba los papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos organizar una fiesta para celebrara la navidad.-Comentó distraídamente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la corta ausencia de su socio.- ¿Tu qué opinas, Draco?

El hombre se dejó caer en un sillón que había allí, mientras se desordenaba su cabello rubio de una manera cansada.

-Sabes mi respuesta.- farfulló sin mucha emoción. Él odiaba la navidad con cada molécula de su ser. Y tener que celebrarla en el trabajo le parecía una tortura.

-Vamos Draco- le sonrió Ron mirándolo fijamente - Hay que divertirse un poco…

-Prefiero tirarme por la ventana.

-Amargado.- resopló su amigo antes de volver a mirar los papeles que tenía en la mano.– En realidad no se para que te pregunto, ya hable con Sirius y Neville, y me dijeron que era una brillante idea. ¡El 24 habrá parranda!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que viva la democracia.

-Amén.

Ron dejó su tarea de lado después de un rato largo y sin mucho disimulo clavó sus ojos en su amigo. El pobre parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Sintió pena, porque sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando.

-No puedes pasar la vida pensando en Pansy Parkinson.-le dijo, pacientemente.

-No estaba pensando en ella.- Ron lo miró con los ojos entornados.- Bueno, si estaba pensando en ella… ¿pero qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Draco, es mejor que te olvides de ella de una vez por todas, ya pasaron seis meses…. Además, Ginny me dijo que Pansy ya está comprometida, otra vez.

El rubio lo miró un momento antes de hundir sus ojos grises en la oscura noche que le presentaba el enorme ventanal que había en la oficina…. ¿Así que ya tenía prometido nuevo?

-Déjame adivinar, ¿es un pendejo forado en oro con complejo de sangre pura? —Ron asintió.-Vaya, estará contenta entonces.- comentó con amargura.

No dijo nada mas, no quería hablar de aquella arpía que le había prometido amor eterno y luego, a la primera prueba de fuego, le había destrozado el corazón. Vio culpa en los ojos de Ron, sabía perfectamente que él, al igual que todos sus otros amigos, se sentía culpable de su rotura con Pansy.

-Voy a decirle a Ginny y Tabitha que vamos a cerrar antes. No hay ni un alma y además yo tengo sueño. – le dijo Draco al levantarse, antes que Ron tuviera tiempo de darle su gastado sermón de "el mundo está lleno de mujeres bellas dispuestas a acostarse contigo".

El pelirrojo asintió, antes de sacar su varita y agitarla para que todos los papeles que habían esparcidos en la oficina se ordenaran y se guardaran en su lugar.

* * *

-¡Te lo aseguro Ginny, ese idiota fue el último! ¡Ya me harte de los hombres!- masculló Tabitha Leign mientras limpiaba una mesa.

-Lo que tú digas Taby.- le sonrió la pelirroja que estaba limpiando la barra. Ginny Weasley no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras limpiaba los vasos sucios con un simple movimiento de varita. Su amiga Taby era cinco años mayor que ella, y al ser excesivamente hermosa, con su larga cabellera negra y sus grandes ojos violetas, sumado a su carácter impulsivo y un tanto alocado, solía tener muchos problemas con el sexo opuesto.

-Te lo digo enserio Ginny, jamás tengas novio.-agitó la cabeza la mujer, de una forma exagerada.

-¿Acaso no te dijo que deberías conseguirte uno, ayer?-le preguntó un chico de no más de doce años, bastante delgaducho, de cabello rizado color negro y enormes ojos azules que estaba sentado a un metro de donde estaba Ginny.- Te lo dijo enserio, los vivos están cada vez mas locos…

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al muchacho antes de mirar a Tabitha con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no planeo tener novio jamás.

-Uuuu que gran pérdida para el género masculino.-le lamentó en tono burlón el niño de ojos azules.

-¡Cállate Nick!- le espetó de mal humor Ginny, pero el chico solo sonrió divertido.

Taby, al igual que los dos hombres que estaban en la barra le quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa.

-¿A quién mandas a callar, Ginny?-le interrogó Taby entre preocupada y nerviosa. La mesera le miró con una sonrisa de disculpa, a ella y a los clientes.

-Lo siento, es que estoy cansada… mi cerebro no funciona muy bien.- trató de excusarse sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Tabitha parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero para suerte de Ginny, Draco Malfoy, uno de los dueños del establecimiento, llegó junto a ellas con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Vamos a cerrar antes hoy.-les informó al tiempo que sacaba la varita y la agitaba murmurando un hechizó para que las sillas comenzaran a subir solas sobre las mesas.

-Me alegro, Ginny esta tan cansada que manda a callar a los bancos y los llama Nick.-rió Taby antes de irse a la parte de atrás del bar.

Draco miró con la ceja alzada a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

-Otra vez Nick te sacó de quicio.- le sonrió el rubio.

-Para variar.- Bufó Ginny, mirando con rencor al pequeño niño que le sonreía de una forma coqueta. Draco solo rió por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a los pocos clientes que habían, para anunciarles que iban a cerrar.

Ginny suspiró harta de todo mientras cobraba la cuenta de los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la barra. Los dos tipos la miraron raro antes de marcharse. Sin poder evitarlo, escuchó los pensamientos estúpidos de uno de ellos mientras los veía alejarse: _"Tan linda, una pena que este como una cabra"._Volvió a mirar furiosa a Nick, por su culpa todos creían que estaba loca. Dejó el dinero en la caja registradora al tiempo que suspiraba resignada, ella tenía la culpa por ser la mejor amiga de un espíritu que solo ella veía.

-Vamos Ginny, sabes que a pesar de todo me quieres- le sonrió Nick al tiempo que la seguía a la parte trasera, donde estaba el almacén.

-Por supuesto.- susurró.- Eres mi hermano menor, pesado y saca de quicio, que quiero ahogar en mi caldero.

-No puedes ahogar a alguien que ya está muerto, linda.- le guiñó un ojo, mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta pasada de moda.

Lo interesante de Nick era que no era un fantasma como todos los demás. Los otros fantasmas no podían verlo, y además, Nick no era pálido ni tampoco trasparente, él parecía ser tangible (eso era hasta que intentabas tocarlo, y terminabas como un idiota atrapando aire) El muchachito no tenía explicación para todo eso, y mucho menos podía explicar porque era justamente Ginny la única que lo podía ver y escuchar.

La pelirroja se sacó su delantal y lo dejó en un perchero mientras veía a Tabitha ordenar unas cajas con cerveza de mantequilla. Al notar su presencia, la morena le sonrió nerviosa y salió casi a las corridas del almacén.

-Genial, ahora tiene miedo de estar conmigo a solas…—Bufó Ginny.

-Bueno, para ser sincero, yo también tengo miedo.- comentó Nick con un fingido tono de terror mientras se paseaba por el almacén repleto de cajas.

-No te burles de mí, esto es culpa tuya. Si no me molestaras todo el tiempo, mi vida sería más fácil.

-Tú le diste una buena excusa, le dijiste que mandaste a callar al banco porque estabas cansada ¿no? si ella es una perseguida, yo no tengo la culpa.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos echando chispas.

-No digas tonterías, Taby lleva años viéndome hablar "sola".-agitó la cabeza desesperada.- Si no fuera porque Ron y Draco saben de tu existencia, lo más seguro es que no tendría empleo.

El chico la ignoró, tenía sus ojos clavados en la puerta que daba al bar con el seño fruncido.

-¡Yo sabía que no debías beber tanto, idiota!- exclamó de pronto antes de desaparecer.

Ginny miró el lugar en que había estado su amigo segundos atrás, antes de sentir una desagradable sensación en la boca del estomago. Con una mezcla de furia y asco corrió hacia el bar.

Lo que se temía. Al llegar se encontró con su hermano Ron y con Draco, los dos habían sacado sus varitas y miraban furiosos a un mago que obviamente había bebido demasiado. La pelirroja no tuvo que usar sus poderes para entender lo que sucedía, por lo visto el hombre había tratado de propasarse con la chica que lo acompañaba, la cual en ese momento estaba siendo abrazada de una forma protectora por Taby.

-¡Lárguese!-le ordenó Draco furiosa.

-Me iré, pero lo haré con ella.- borracho hasta las orejas, trató de levantarse para acercarse a la joven que gritaba aterrada en brazos de Tabitha.

-Creo que ella no quiere irse, y menos con usted.-se colocó entre ellos Ron. Ginny sabía que su hermano y Draco querían solucionar aquello sin magia. Por lo que podía escuchar en la confusa mente de la muchacha, aquel tipo no era tan malo, y la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido esa noche había provocado aquel desagradable incidente.

Antes que nadie pudiera hacer nada, una de las estanterías con trofeos de Quidditch que había justo detrás del hombre cayó sin previo aviso y dio de lleno en la cabeza del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Todos se miraron entre sí, buscando al culpable de tremendo desastre de sangre y trofeos de oro. Tabitha miró a los dos hombres, pero estos agitaron la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo, completamente sorprendidos.

-A mi no me mires, yo no fui.-levantó las manos Ginny cuando la mujer le quedó mirando.

-¿Entonces quien fue? Esas repisas estaban puestas con magia.

Nadie contesto, pero Ginny ya no necesitaba buscar culpables.

Sentado sobre la barra esta su querido amigo fantasma, riendo a carcajadas por su travesura realizada. La pelirroja agitó la cabeza rendida, lo más lamentable de todo aquello, era que todo eso era completamente normal para ella….


	5. Los orgullosos guardianes de Ginny W

**Capitulo 4: Los orgullosos guardianes de Ginny Weasley.**

-¿Por qué te molestas conmigo?-resopló Nick mirándola con los ojos entornados.

Ginny lo ignoró al tiempo que introducía la llave en la puerta de su casa. Estaba verdaderamente agotada y no le apetecía ponerse a discutir con nadie, mucho menos con Nick. El fantasma se cruzó de brazos antes de atravesar la puerta mientras murmuraba vaya uno a saber que cosas.

La pelirroja tomó aire. Nick a veces era insufrible.

Al entrar a la vieja casona se encontró con la habitual imagen de su mejor amiga sentada ante la mesita de café del viejo living, leyendo gruesos libros, rodeada de plumas y pergaminos. Su largo cabello rubio le caía a los lados de su pálido e infantil rostro mientras sus brillantes ojos grises iban de izquierda a derecha en la página del libro.

-Hola Ginny.- la saludó Luna Lovegood sin sacar los ojos del papel.

-Holaaa.-la saludó conteniendo un bostezo.

-¿Día pesado?

-No sabes cuanto, a un cliente se le cayó toda una estantería encima.

-¿Se le cayó?

La pelirroja miró de reojo las escaleras, donde Nick estaba parado con una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Nick se la tiró porque el tipo estaba pasándose de listo con una chica…

-Una chica muy linda, vale la pena resaltar.- sonrió pícaramente el fantasma.

-¡Bien hecho Nick!- le felicitó Luna mirando hacia todos lados, haciendo que el chico riera.

-Está en la escalera Luna, el muy pesado…-le avisó Ginny rodando los ojos.- Pero hazme el favor y no lo incentives. Si no jamás entenderá que no debe intervenir en el mundo de los vivos.

-Te cuido desde los catorce años, Weasley, creo que ya he intervenido tanto que un poco mas no hace daño.

La pelirroja no se atrevió a debatir, el maldito fantasmita tenía toda la razón Desde los catorce años Nick había estado a su lado, cuidando de Ron y de ella.

-Mejor vete a dormir.- le sugirió Luna.- Luces terrible…

-Gracias Lu.-le sonrió perezosamente.-Tú también te ves cansada, deberías ir a dormir.

-Primero quiero terminar con esto, con suerte tendré las fiestas libre sin tarea.- Y sin más regreso a su libro.

-Está bien, diviértete.

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero que había junto a la puerta y subió las escaleras siguiendo a Nick. El fantasma caminó hacia la puerta trampa que daba al desván y desapareció allí. Ese lugar era su cuarto, aunque él no necesitaba dormir, ahí pasaba el tiempo todas las noches, rodeado de objetos raros que había recolectado con el paso del tiempo, mientras escuchaba canciones de rock malísimas.

Se metió en su propio cuarto para recoger ropa, lo único que quería era una larga ducha. La inmensa habitación de paredes blancas y muebles viejos era su mejor refugio y amaba las horas de paz en las que podía sentarse ante su escritorio y leer los gruesos libros que había heredado de su abuelo materno. Miró de reojo su biblioteca personal al tiempo que se encaminaba al baño. Era su única propiedad de valor, y lo único que le quedaba de su familia rota.

Sus abuelos, sus padres y cinco de sus hermanos habían muerto uno a uno, dejándola sola con su hermano Ron. Los huérfanos Weasley.

Resopló al tiempo que se metía en la ducha. No le gustaba pensar en todo eso, porque la soledad y el abandono se volvían más palpables cuando se hundía en esas ideas. _"Aférrate a los que aún están contigo"_ Le había dicho Nick la noche que lo conoció, y desde entonces lo había hecho, aferrándose con fuerza al hermano que aún le quedaba, a Luna, a Draco, a su tío Sirius y hasta de Nick mismo.

Después de un largo baño se puso su camisón y salió del baño, no antes de dar un vistazo al espejo, y comprobar que Luna tenía razón, se veía horrible. Al entrar a su cuarto no se dejó sorprender al encontrar a Luna sentada a los pies de su cama con un libro de pociones medicinales en las manos.

-Creí que estabas batallando con tu tarea.-le sonrió al tiempo que tomaba un cepillo del tocado.

-Sí, pero me dio hambre. Estoy calentando pizza ¿se te antoja?

-No, gracias. Ya pique algo en el bar.

-Está bien.-se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta dando saltitos.- Deberías sacar otra colcha del armario, esta noche será muy fría.

Y sin más sacó la varita y con un movimiento hizo que la pequeña chimenea de la habitación se prendiera. Ginny rió por lo bajo mientras veía las llamas arder. Luna era su mejor amiga, pero a veces se comportaba como su madre.

Tal vez era porque al vivir toda la vida sola con su padre después de la muerte de su madre, se había acostumbrado a tener que cuidar de las personas que tenía más cerca.

Le parecía algo adorable de su parte. Aunque había ocasiones en las que Ginny tenía que contar hasta diez para no quejarse por la actitud maternal de la chica.

-Si mami, mira ahora misma saco otra manta.- Sacó una del fondo de su armario y la puso sobre la cama antes de meterse en esta.- Ahora mami arrópame y cuéntame un cuentito.

-Estás loca.- Rió Luna.

Ginny le echó la lengua antes de hundirse entre las sabanas.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Luna salió del cuarto, podía sentir el cansancio de Ginny tanto como el suyo propio.

Se quedó en el pasillo por unos minutos mientras percibía como la pelirroja lentamente abandonaba el plano humano y se hundía en el perfecto mundo de Morfeo. Pudo sentir como la tranquilidad y la felicidad la inundaban cuando volvía a recrearse en su cabeza aquel habitual sueño del muchacho misterioso que la buscaba a la orilla de aquel esplendido río.

Sin hacer ruido, Luna fue hacia la puerta trampa que llevaba al desván.

-Nick.- llamó al fantasma con suavidad.- Baja por favor.

La cabeza del muchacho atravesó el techo y la miró con mala cara.

-¿Ahora si me ves?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el comienzo del berrinche nocturno de Nick. Por el bien de Ginny, Luna fingía no poder verlo ni escucharlo, y eso al fantasma le fastidiaba mucho. Pero a pesar de todo el pataleo del chico, nada podía convencer a la rubia de contarle su secreto a Ginny.

-No empieces Nicky.- le atajó Luna en un susurro.- Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

Bajó las escaleras y al llegar a la sala se dejó caer en un sillón, derrotada.

-Esta tarde vino a verme mi madre.-le informó a Nick.

-Lo sé, El Viejito me convocó hace un rato y me lo contó.-dijo el fantasma con un tono malhumorado.- En verdad no puedo creer que vayan a mandar Guarreros- bufó.- ¿Acaso nosotros no podemos protegerla? ¡Rayos! ¡Lo hacemos desde hace años y nadie le ha tocado ni un pelo!

Nick daba vueltas por la sala, echando chispas por los ojos.

-Nicky.-susurró dulcemente la chica- Ninguno de esos guerreros ocupara tu lugar. Ginny te quiere.

El fantasma volvió a resoplar al ver que Luna lo entendía tan bien.

-Se que ella me quiere, pero sigo sin entender porque tenemos que lidiar con esos tres ¡Porque vamos a tener que ayudarlos! El Viejo me dijo que tendremos que darles libre acceso a Ginny.

-Nicolás.- Luna pronunció su nombre con inmensa paciencia.- Mi madre me ha dicho que todo esto es necesario.

-Si, como no.

-¡Por los dioses, Nicolás Bones!- explotó- La cosa es grave, Calixto esta en el mundo de los humanos ¡Esta aquí! Con más poder de lo que me gustaría aceptar. Yo no puedo estar detrás de Ginny noche y día sin levantar sospechas, y tú… ¡Por el búho de mi madre, Nick! Tú eres un fantasma, no puedes contra ese infeliz, y lo sabes. Calixto podría enviarte al Tártaro si así lo desea.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.- Es mejor aceptar la ayuda si no queremos que Ginny termine… termine mal.- su voz se fue perdiendo a medida que hablaba y comprendía el peso de sus palabras. Ella no quería que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amiga.

-¿Tu madre te dijo todo esto?-le preguntó Nick mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí, ella me pidió que ayudara a los enviados de Hades, me dijo que estarán muy perdidos cuando lleguen y que van a necesitar una guía.

Nick se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. Podía sentir las olas de miedo que ahogaban a la chica en aquel momento. Tenía tanto miedo como él.

-Todo saldrá bien-le ánimo aunque tenía sus serias dudas.

Luna le sonrió, podía percibir la preocupación del chico, pero a pesar de eso intentaba subirle el ánimo y darle esperanzas. Extendió la mano y la pasó por el cabello rizado de Nick. El chico cerró los ojos para disfrutar aun más el contacto. Le encantaba cuando Luna se tomaba el tiempo para hacer eso. Desde la trágica noche en que había muerto, Luna había sido la única persona que conocía con el poder de tocarlo. Ni siquiera Ginny podía abrazarlo sin terminar atravesándolo.

-Es una pena…-Susurró Luna mientras ella también disfrutaba del inocente contacto.

-Lo sé, es una pena que yo esté muerto y tú seas inmortal.-Nick tomó su mano y la beso con suavidad en la muñeca.

* * *

_**Si lo sé, mate a medio pueblo en este capítulo, pero les juro que fue por una razón noble xd**_


	6. Zay

**Capítulo 5: Zay.**

Ginny fue la primera en llegar al teléfono de la cocina cuando este sonó a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Si?

- _¿Ginny? Soy yo, Neville._

La pelirroja frunció el seño al escuchar la voz del mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Hola Neville… ¿le paso algo a Ron?-le preguntó después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj y comprobar que apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

-_No, nada. No te preocupes, Ron esta bien… Solo llame para…eh…-_el chico vaciló por un momento.- _¿Esta Luna despierta?_

Ginny rodó los ojos. Era tan típico de Neville, lo mas seguro era que el chico había llamado tan temprano para contar con la posibilidad de que la rubia estuviera dormida y no lo atendiera. ¡Vaya cobarde!

-¿Luna?-le preguntó tontamente al tiempo que miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga.- Si, esta a mi lado ¿quieres que te la pase?- Luna dejó de ponerle mantequilla a su tostada y se acercó a la pelirroja recelosa.

Ginny reprimió una risita al escuchar como la respiración de Neville se agitaba.

_-Bueno… este, si, pásamela por favor._

-De acuerdo.- Ginny le tendió el teléfono a Luna, la cual lo miraba dudosa.- Vamos, habla con él.

-Hola Neville…-lo saludó.- ¿Cómo estás?

Ginny volvió a la mesa para seguir con su desayuno mientras veía como Luna enredaba el dedo en el cable del teléfono. Neville estaba muy interesado en su amiga, eso Ginny lo sabía muy bien porque su hermano se lo había contado. Además ella no era ciega, podía notar como las mejillas del chico comenzaban a enrojecer cada vez que Luna estaba cerca. A ella eso le encantaba, porque desde que conocía a Luna jamás le había conocido a ningún novio. La joven pasaba estudiando todos los días del año y nunca se detenía a divertirse un poco. Por alguna razón que la pelirroja no conseguía entender, Luna se preocupaba por todo de una forma bastante alarmante.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Nick apareció junto a Ginny y miró con el seño fruncido a Luna, la cual se veía cada vez mas incomoda.

-Neville llamó.- le susurró la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa traviesa.-Espero que la invite a salir.

El fantasma parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender lo que había dicho la chica.

-¿Neville esta interesado en Luna?-preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Oh vamos Nick, no seas niño.-le regañó en voz baja.-Aunque tu no lo creas hay personas que consideran que Luna es muy guapa.

Nick bufó. Él estaba en esa lista.

_-… ¿Y? ¿Aceptas?-_le preguntó Neville con voz casi suplicante.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez no seria tan malo aceptar, al fin y al cabo, Ginny le haría la vida un infierno si se negaba. Antes de contestar le echo un vistazo a su amiga y se quedó con las palabras en la boca al cruzar miradas con Nick. El fantasma la miraba con atención con la mandíbula apretada, esforzándose para mostrar total indiferencia en su rostro de niño de doce años.

-Lo siento Neville, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, será para otra oportunidad.

-_Bueno, no pasa nada, será para otra. Adiós._

-Adiós.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?- Ginny tenía la boca abierta.

-Porque tengo cosas que hace ¿Acaso no escuchaste?-volvió a la mesa y a su tostada sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas de sorpresa de Nick y Ginny.

-Tú no tienes cosas que hacer…

-Si tengo.-dijo tajante

-Luna.-resopló su amiga, tratando de ser paciente.-Neville gusta de ti, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Se que le gusto, Ginny. El chico es demasiado obvio y por eso mismo le dije que no. A mi no me gustaría darle falsas esperanzas.

-¿No te gusta ni un poquito? –le miró con un poquito de esperanza.

-No, ni un poquito.-suspiró y sin proponérselo miró a Nick, pero el fantasma parecía muy entretenido mirando el vapor que salía de la taza de café de Ginny.

-Esta bien, si no te gusta no hay nada que hacer.-suspiró Ginny.-¡Aunque Draco esta soltero! Tal vez tú y él puedan…

-Por favor Pecas, no termines esa frase- agitó la cabeza Luna ante de ponerse de pie y llevar su taza al fregadero.

Ginny iba a insistir pero Nick se lo impidió.

-A Luna tampoco le gusta Draco.-le dijo tranquilamente el espíritu.- Puedo verlo en su aura.

-¿Entonces de quien esta enamorada?-le interrogó.

-No lo se.-mintió.

Claro que lo sabía. Podía verlo cada vez que la veía a los ojos. Y eso lo hacia feliz y lo frustraba en partes iguales. La pelirroja lo miró sin creerle ni una palabra, mientras Luna abandonaba la cocina antes de que metiera la pata hablándole al espíritu directamente con Ginny presente.

-Me preocupa.-susurró la pelirroja al escucharla subir las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Nick haciéndose el tonto.

La joven suspiró largamente.

-Todos merecemos tener a alguien a nuestro lado, y Luna no debe ser la excepción.

-Te recuerdo que tu tampoco tienes a nadie a tu lado.-masculló el fantasma cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias Nick-lo miró con los ojos entornados.- En verdad eres un gran amigo.

* * *

-¿No vienes Nick?- le preguntó Ginny al tiempo que se ponía su abrigo.

El fantasma se acomodo un poco más el sillón del living.

-No, luego te alcanzo.

-Esta bien, pero no hagas de las tuyas cuando aparezcas en el bar, Tabitha ya cree que el lugar esta mas maldito que la casa de los gritos.

Nick rió por lo bajo mientras la veía tomar su bolso y salir camino a su trabajo. Cuando escuchó cerrar la reja del jardín se levantó de un salto y desapareció para reaparecer en el cuarto de Luna.

La chica estaba ordenando sus libros de la escuela de medicina mágica al tiempo que escuchaba un disco de canciones navideñas.

-¿Ginny ya se fue al bar?-le preguntó sin apartar los ojos de su estantería de libros.

-Si…

-Pues deberías ir con ella.

-Los guarreros la están cuidando ¿no? Además quiero hablar contigo.

Luna suspiró antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No debiste decirle no a Longbottom.-dijo sin rodeos.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo…—le atajó sin perder la calma.

-Se que lo hiciste por mi.

-¡Que ego tienes chico!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Nick bufó con fuerza.

-Vamos Luna, a mi no me engañas, puedo ver como tu aura brilla cada vez que…

-¿Cada vez que qué?-dio un paso hacia delante con el mentón en alto.

-Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.-finalizó con amargura.

La rubia le sonrió con ternura y extendió el brazo para tocarlo, pero el espíritu dio un paso atrás.

-Deberías salir con Neville.-susurró mirando el piso.

-Yo no quiero.-replicó la chica con fuerza.-Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo…

Esa frase fue la chispa que hizo explotar la inmensa frustración de Nick.

-¡Conmigo! ¿Por qué conmigo?-resopló.-Mírate. Mírame, soy un maldito fantasma ¡mírame! Eternamente tendré doce años.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo hablar con mi madre para que solucione eso.

Nick agitó la cabeza, harto.

-Ni tu madre puede hacerlo. ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Dumbledore? Nací solo con el propósito de morir para ser el Guardián de Ginny. ¡Las malditas Moiras así lo quisieron!

* * *

Ginny ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, observando con atención a todos los clientes que abarrotaban el local. No había rastro de Nick por ningún lado.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial, picarona?-le preguntó Tabitha minándola con los ojos entornados.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-No busco a nadie.

Tomó la propina que le habían dejado y limpió la mesa antes de salir lo más rápido posible del campo visual de su compañera. No tenía ganas de escuchar los petulantes consejos de Tabitha acerca de los hombres. Suspiró mientras entraba a la parte de atrás para dar un vistazo. Estaba vacío.

De acuerdo, eso ya comenzaba a preocuparla, Nick le había dicho que iba a ir al bar mas tarde, pero ya era casi la hora de cerrar y el fantasma no había hecho acto de presencia.

Regresó al frente, aún más nerviosa, Nick era muy apegado a ella y jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin verlo. El fantasmilla era insufrible, pero lo quería tanto como a su hermano Ron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Draco se acercó a ella intranquilo.- Te ves preocupada.

Ginny hecho un vistazo alrededor.

-Nick no esta aquí.-le explicó en un susurro.

-Pero ya a desaparecido otras veces ¿no?- frunció el seño el rubio.

-Si, pero esas veces fueron treinta minutos a lo mucho una hora.-agitó la cabeza mientras se apretaba las manos ansiosa.-No lo veo desde que salí de casa… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

-Oh vamos Pecas ¿Qué le puede pasar? ¡Ya esta muerto de todos modos!

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Enserio Malfoy, no pases tanto tiempo con Ron, ya se te esta pegando su poco tacto.

-¡Ay!-exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-Lo siento Ginny, ya se que adoras a ese mocoso, lo siento de verdad, no quería ser tan cruel.

-Déjalo, no importa.-suspiró derrotada.-Creo que tienes razón, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua.

-Ya veras que ese pesado está bien.-le dio aliento Draco antes de salir del bar para fumar un rato.

Ginny trató de tranquilizarse. Draco estaba en lo cierto, a Nick nadie lo podía ver, escuchar o tocar. Lo mas seguro era que se hubiera quedado en casa viendo algún programa muggle en la televisión. Trató de pensar en eso mientras despachaba a los clientes.

Después de darle la cuenta a una pareja comenzó a tener la incomoda sensación de que alguien la miraba. De reojo miró la barra con la esperanza que fuera Nick con su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, pero no era él, ni tampoco ninguno otro cliente. La barra estaba completamente bacía. Con el seño ligeramente fruncido regresó a su trabajo, tomó el dinero de la cuenta y se despidió a los clientes con una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar la barra recelosa, aquella sensación había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Han visto a Draco?-Ron había abandonado la oficina y se acercó a Ginny y a Tabitha mientras ellas terminaban de limpiar antes de marcharse.

-Se fue a fumar afuera hace un buen rato.-le contestó Tabitha regalándole su sonrisa mas coqueta.

-¿A fumar? ¿Otra vez? ¡Rayos ese chico parece una maldita chimenea!-resopló el pelirrojo de mala gana.

-Antes no fumaba tanto- recordó Ginny con tristeza.-Pero después de lo de Pansy no ha soltado la caja de cigarrillos.

-Lo sé, pero creo que hoy no está preocupado por esa tonta.-le aseguró su hermano mirando por una de las ventanas del bar, por donde podía ver a la perfección a su amigo fumar en la acera.

-¿Y ahora que le preocupa?

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte del amigo de tío Sirius – contestó con voz apagada.-ya sabes, ese tal James Potter. Draco no sabe si ir a casa o no esta noche.

Ginny suspiró. Sirius Black había sido su tutor cuando sus hermanos Fred y George fallecieron. Aquel hombre era muy simpático y comprensivo, pero se trasformaba de una forma radical cuando era trece de diciembre y se cumplía un año más de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Había años en que simplemente pasaba ese día en silencio, había otros en que estaba de un humor de perros y a veces simplemente salía de su casa para visitar a la viuda Potter e iban al cementerio junto a su amigo Remus Lupin.

Entendía totalmente a Draco y su duda de ir a casa. Si Sirius estaba triste, Draco se iba a deprimir más de lo que ya estaba, y si el hombre estaba de mal humor, lo más seguro era que se desquitaría con el pobre chico.

La puerta del bar se abrió y Draco entró salpicando nieve a todas partes. Bufó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que Ron, Ginny y Tabitha lo miraban preocupados.

-No me voy a morir por fumar un par de cigarrillos.-les dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, según los médicos muggles si te puedes morir por fumar tanto.-comentó Tabitha con tono inocente.

El rubio la fulmino con la mirada mientras ella agitaba las manos.

-Está bien, me calló y me voy-y sin mas fue a la parte de atrás para sacarse el uniforme y tomar sus cosas.

-Draco ¿quieres venir hoy a mi casa?-le invitó Ron tratando de darle una salida a su amigo. Para sorpresa de los dos hermanos, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero voy a pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place, no quiero dejar solo a mi padrino justo esta noche.

-Está bien. Pero si este año esta malhumorado, me llamas ¿bien? Iré allí y le pateare el culo para qué deje de desquitarse con inocentes.-le sonrió Ron.

Draco le sonrió agradecido antes de despedirse y subir las escaleras para usar la conexión red flu que había en la chimenea de la oficina.

-Me gustaría que Black pudiera superar "eso", Draco ya tienes bastante con sus padres y con Pansy.

-Vamos Ron, creo que tu y yo podemos entender mejor que nadie a Sirius, no te olvides que James era como su hermano.

Aquel comentario no le gusto mucho a Ron, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Apaga las luces cuando te vayas, hasta mañana enana.-le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de seguir a Draco.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Ginny al recordar otra cosa que la preocupaba tanto como la repentina desaparición de Nick.- ¿Has visto a Neville hoy?

Ron frunció el seño.

-No, hace días que no pasa por aquí ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Esta mañana llamo a Luna y la invito a salir.-Ron soltó una carcajada.-Y ella dijo que no.

La risa del pelirrojo se paró de golpe e hizo una mueca.

-Pobre chico.

-Sí, estoy preocupada por el, sabes que es muy sensible y no quiero pensar como estará ahora.

-No te mortifiques, pecas. Hablare con el luego. Hasta mañana.

Ron se marchó y a los pocos minutos Tabitha también se fue. Ginny tomó sus cosas, cerró las puertas y las ventanas, apagó las luces y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero al cruzar el establecimiento en penumbras para llegar a la puerta de atrás, sintió nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en la nuca.

Volteó de inmediato con la varita en alto. Convoco un silencioso _Lumus_ y la pequeña lucecita ilumino la barra bacía. La pelirroja frunció el seño, habría jurado que aquella vez si había alguien observándola desde allí.

-Estas alucinando.-se dijo a ella mismo en voz baja.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales se aseguro que el bar estaba bacía, salió al callejón que siempre utilizaba para desaparecer hacia su casa. Ya era muy entrada la noche y no había ni un ruido. Eso la alarmo, el bar estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pero no se escuchaba ni el motor de un auto a lo lejos o el maullido de un gato callejero. Se sintió incomoda, hasta el aire parecía diferente, más denso y caliente.

Trató de relajarse pero el sonido agudo de un gemido le puso los pelos de punta. Se aferró a su varita con fuerza. Aquello la asustaba. Maldijo en sus adentros la ausencia de Nick. El fantasma siempre le había dado valor. Junto a él, jamás había sentido miedo.

Los gemidos continuaron, era el llanto desesperado de un niño. Alarmada con la ida de que fuera un pequeño perdido y asustado, se armo de valor y se acercó a los contenedores de basura que habían en el callejón. Junto a uno, oculto en las sombras había un niño pequeño acurrucado con el rostro apoyado en la pared de ladrillo. El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con fuerza, algo en su interior le decía que no debía acercarse, que era mejor salir corriendo.

Miró al chico con atención, estaba descalzo y mojado, temblando sobre la nieve recién caída.

-Hola…-se acercó con cuidado para no asustarlo. Se puso de cuclillas junto a él y estiró una mano temblorosa.- ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

El llanto se convirtió en una risa fría y aguda. Ginny tembló, ahora entendía a esa vocecita en su interior que tanto le había gritado que se alejara.

-Claro que puedes ayudarme, preciosa.

Aquella voz no era para nada la de un niño asustado. Era potente y escalofriante, parecía salida de una de las películas de exorcistas que tanto le gustaba a Nick. Soltó un grito e intentó ponerse de pie de un salto, pero aquella cosa le clavó sus ojos rojos y le mostró sus dientes largos y afilados al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo con una fuerza descomunal.

Ante la sorpresa y el dolor, solo atino a clavarle su varita en uno de los ojos. Aquel ser soltó un chillido tan agudo y potente que sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. La soltó con tanta fuerza que hizo que su cabeza chocara contra la pared del callejón. Al instante sintió como un líquido cálido le bañaba un lado de la cara. El dolor de la herida era terrible pero había algo que la asustaba más que la herida o aquella bestia: ¡su varita había resbalado de su mano cuando chocó contra la pared!

Desesperada trató de buscar su varita a tientas. Cuando al fin el dorso de su mano la rozó, la tomó con fuerza y apunto a la creatura que en aquel momento se había erguido ante ella, enorme y letal.

-¡Impedimenta!- la creatura ni se inmuto. - ¡Confringo!

Nada, aquella cosa se acercaba a ella con firmeza y ningún hechizo parecía ser lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerle daño. El creatura la levantó del piso con facilidad tomándola del cuello, dejándola sin aire. Sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían, era como si de pronto hubiera llevado semanas sin dormir o comer.

- No te muevas preciosa, esto no dolerá…

- "No te muevas preciosa, esto no dolerá" ¿Es enserio?-una voz mucho más humana se hizo escuchar en el callejón.- ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir a alguien que vas a golpear hasta la inconsciencia y luego entregar a su peor enemigo? Aggg ¡Los demonios son tan poco originales! ¿De dónde sacas esa basura de convertirte en un niñito para atraerla? ¿Y esas frases tan malas? ¿Las tomaste de una mala película categoría B, verdad?

Una sombra alargada apareció de la nada y se acercó a la bestia sin mostrar miedo alguno. El demonio soltó a la pelirroja, dejándola caer en suelo nevado. Ginny trató de aprovechar el momento y alejarse, pero no tenía fuerza alguna, aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuera, no solo tenía una facilidad aterradora para hacerle daño, sino que también adsorbía su energía como lo haría un Dementor con la alegría.

-¿Tu eres lo mejor que envían para enfrentarme?-se mofó el demonio.

-¿Donde está Calixto?-le preguntó la sombra con voz potente.

-¡Eres un idiota si crees que te lo voy a decir!

-Mmm respuesta incorrecta, Zay.

Brillando a la tenue luz de un farol lejano, la espada que el hombre tenía escondida en su capa, se agitó en el aire antes de clavarse a un lado del abdomen del demonio.

Zay chilló al tiempo que la sombra volvía a intentar clavarle la espada, esta vez en el pecho. Pero no llegó a su destino, ya que la bestia le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al hombre, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ginny volvió a alzar la varita. Tal vez la magia no serbia con esa cosa, pero un poco de luz ayudaría a aquel desconocido que trataba de encargarse del demonio.

-¡Lumus máxima!- una esfera de luz ilumino el callejón.

Por primera vez pudo ver con claridad a ese ser que tanto daño le había hecho. Por un segundo pudo verlo, era enorme, con una piel rojiza cubierta de cicatrices, y sus garrar estaban cubiertas de sangre, de su sangre.

Cuando la luz lo ilumino por completo soltó un grito y se desvaneció en una humareda negra de un olor nauseabundo. Cuando el humo se disipo, todos los sonidos de la calle llegaron a sus oídos de golpe. El aire que la rodeaba se volvió menos denso y más fresco. Era como si la brisa volviera a correr.

Tomó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que observaba al muchacho que había luchado con aquella cosa.

Era alto y bastante delgado, tenía el cabello largo hasta la barbilla, negro y muy alborotado. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces al verle la cara. Hasta la mujer con gustos más exquisitos hubiera volteado el rostro al cruzarse con un hombre como aquel. La palabra guapo no le llegaba ni a los tobillos. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento al verlo a los ojos, eran de un verde brillante detrás de unos anteojos redondos.

Un verde brillante que ya había visto antes…

Por alguna razón que no entendía, no se sentía amenazada por aquel sujeto. Había visto lo suficiente aquella noche como para estar muerta de miedo y desconfiar hasta de su sombra. Pero a pesar de todos se sentía segura, como si tuviera a Nick a su lado.

El muchacho que no aparentaba más de veinte años se acercó a ella con cuidado al tiempo que se quitaba la capa. Vestía de una forma muy muggle, llevaba una chaqueta de cuerno negro, vaqueros gastados y un jersey del mismo color. Tenía unas botas negras de motorista muy parecidas a las que utilizaba su tío Sirius. Se agachó junto a Ginny sin decir ni una palabra y le colocó la prenda sobre los hombros. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando.

-Está herido.- susurró mirando el raspón que tenia en la cien.

-Tú estás mucho peor.-Le sonrió de una forma encantadora al tiempo que pasaba la yema de los dedos en la herida que tenía en la cabeza la chica.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?- frunció el seño de una forma tan infantil que Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no estirar la mano y tocarlo.- Fuiste tú la que espanto a Zay con esa luz.

Ginny no se atrevió a decir nada, estaba adolorida sentada en el callejón cubierto de nieve, pero nada de eso le importaba. Podría quedarse allí mirando eternamente esos ojos verdes...

-¡Ginny!

* * *

_**Hola! Y al fin estos dos se encontraros! Espero que ya estén felices :D Bueno: lo odiaron? Les gusto? Díganmelo si!**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y alertas :D y a fatty73, Leo Slyther, Alas De Fuego y MAGGIEHP por sus comentarios! Se agrádese mucho el apoyo :D**_

_**Hasta el jueves!**_

_**Besos grandes**_

_**Elly**_


	7. Los invitados

**Capítulo 6: Los invitados.**

-¡Ginny!

Nick corrió hacia ella con el rostro increíblemente grisáceo

-¿Ginny estas bien?- preguntó con voz chillona al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-No te preocupes, solo necesita un poco de díctamo y estará como nueva.-le tranquilizó el moreno como si nada.

Ginny lo miró con la boca abierta, mientras Nick ponía los ojos en blanco con desesperación ante la metida de pata del guerrero.

-¿Puedes ver a Nick?-le preguntó pasmada.

El chico la miró sorprendido.

-Pues claro. ¿Tu no?

-Claro, pero jamás conocí a nadie que pudiera verlo.-le explicó aún sorprendida.

Harry miró a Nick sin entender. Según Albus, Ginny también era protegida por una semidiosa. Se suponía que todos aquellos que tenían algún contacto con el panteón Griego tenían el poder de ver a los Espíritus Protectores. ¿Acaso la semidiosa fingía no poder ver al fantasma?

Nick le lanzó una mirada severa.

-Es sorprendente que pueda verme.-dijo secamente el niño.-Pero ahora lo importante es llevarte a casa antes que te desangres y te vuelvas mi compañera fantasmagórica.-Miró al moreno y añadió con un tono brusco.-Vamos vivito, ayúdala a levantarse que yo no puedo.

-Nicolás.-le regañó en un hilo de voz la pelirroja.- Este chico acaba de salvarme la vida.

-Ya te dije que…- comenzó a contradecirla el guerrero mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a hacerlo también.

-Gracias…mmm ¿Cómo te llamas?- De pronto se sentía aún mas aturdida mientras él desconocido le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para mantenerla en pie.

-Harry.-le sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo soy Ginny…- Se presentó perdiéndose en esa pequeña sonrisa. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuello y el brazo, y para rematar, estaba sumamente sorprendida por el hecho de que aquel chico podía ver a su fantasmal amigo. Pero por alguna razón solo podía mirar a Harry como una atolondrada. ¿Dónde había quedo su cerebro y dignidad?

-Lo sé- Ginny levantó una ceja.-El fantasma grito tu nombre.

-¡Oh!

-Si, si. Ella es Ginny Weasley, tu Harry no-sé-y-ni-me-importa y yo soy Nick Bones.-refunfuñó con un humor de perros.- ¡Pero ahora muevan el culo, antes que esa cosa vuelva!

-Tiene razón.-aceptó Harry sin molestarse lo mas mínimo por el tono desagradable del fantasma.- Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital.

-¡No!-agitó la cabeza Nick.-Llévala a su casa. Ella vive con tu prima Luna.

-¿Eres primo de Luna?-le preguntó aun mas sorprendida.

-¿Lo soy?- El fantasma lo atravesó con la mirada.- ¡Oh si! Soy su primo.

Ginny frunció el seño. Harry no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Vamos chico, mueve el culo.-sin mas Nick se desvaneció.

-No es un fantasma muy sociable que digamos.-comentó Harry antes de sacar la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

-Tenemos un problema.-exclamó Nick apareciendo frente a Luna en plena cocina.

-¿Cuál?-le preguntó la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

-Un demonio atacó a Ginny.

El vaso del jugo que sostenía Luna terminó en el piso hecho añicos.

-Esta bien, bueno, no tan bien, pero esta viva. El guerrero llegó a tiempo y la salvo… ¡Y hablando del guerrero! El muy idiota habló conmigo frente a Ginny.

-Genial.- resopló.- ¿Dónde están ahora?

Nick miró hacia atrás antes de contestar.

-Están en la puerta, mejor ve a abrirle y evita que meta la pata otra vez. ¡Ha! Por cierto, si Ginny pregunta, tú y Harry son primos.

Luna corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla no pudo evitar soltar un grito. El guerrero de Hades que había conocido esa misma tarde estaba parado en el umbral con una Ginny pálida e inconsciente en brazos.

-¿Qué le paso?-le preguntó Nick con la voz ahogada.

-No soporto la presión de la desaparición y se desmayo.-le explicó- Esta muy débil, Zay la dejó seca.

-Estará bien.-susurró Luna pasando su mano sobre el rostro de su amiga.- Vamos, hay que subirla a su cuarto. Allí podré sanarla.

Harry asintió y la siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de la joven.

-Déjala sobre la cama ¡con cuidado guerrero!-le advirtió al tiempo que abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar.- Yo iré por unas pociones.

El muchacho la colocó sobre el colchón con mucho cuidado. Parecía tan frágil e inocente que era increíble pensar que tan solo una gota de su sangre era suficiente para destruir el universo completo.

Se sentó con cuidado a los pies de la cama y se dedicó a mirarla. Se sentía un poco confundido porque aquella chica le resultaba terriblemente familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes. Pero eso era imposible, él jamás había estado en la tierra hasta ese momento. Además estaba seguro de que si alguna vez se hubiera cruzado con aquella pelirroja lo recordaría. Era increíblemente… ni siquiera encontraba una palabra para definirla. Nunca se había detenido apreciar el aspecto físico de alguien.

Su corazón se aceleró al caer en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer propiamente dicha. Se deslizó hasta estar más cerca del rostro de su protegida. Esta tenía el lado izquierdo del rostro y el cuello manchado de sangre, pero eso no la hacía menos interésate. Estiró la mano para tocar su mejilla salpicada de diminutas pecas…

-¿Qué haces?

Harry se levantó de un salto. Luna estaba en la puerta con una bandeja llena de vendas y botellitas de pociones. El chico sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza al ver la mirada de sorpresa de la semidiosa.

-Yo…-susurró con un poco de miedo. Definitivamente enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de la hija de una diosa no estaba en su manual de entrenamiento. Para la mala suerte del guerrero, la chica pudo notar su preocupación y su anterior vergüenza.

-¿Por qué tienes emociones?-le interrogó Luna acercándose. Al instante vio como el rostro de Harry se trasformaba ante esa pregunta.

-Yo no tengo emociones de ningún tipo. Son un guerrero inmortal de Hades.- dijo con voz firme sin expresar emoción alguna. La monotonía y la mentira bañaban cada palabra del chico, y eso Luna lo notaba con gran facilidad.

-¿Crees que puedes mentirme a mi?-lo atravesó con sus ojos claros.- ¿Te olvidas con quien estas hablando, Guerrero?

Harry no sabía que decir, apenas llevaba allí unas cuantas horas y ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Mientras pensaba que decir para no ofender mas a la semidiosa, Ginny comenzó a moverse y a gemir.

-Vete.-le ordenó Luna- ¡Pero no creas que esta conversación termina aquí!

El muchacho obedeció más que aliviado. Le echo un último vistazo a la pelirroja y abandono la habitación con rapidez. Luna le lanzó una última mirada calculadora antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Yo no tengo emociones de ningún tipo. Son un guerrero inmortal de Hades".-repitió con voz hueca.- ¡Claro! Y yo nací de una lechuga…

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su amiga para poder sanarlas con díctamo. Cuando la herida de la cabeza comenzó a humear al tiempo que se cerraba, Ginny abrió los ojos muy despacio.

-¿Hola Pecas?-le sonrió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si una manada de centauros me hubieran pateado.- le sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Esa cosa si que te dio duro. Pero no te preocupes, para mañana estarás como nueva.-le aseguró Luna.

-¿Dónde esta el chico guapo?-preguntó en un susurro.

-¿El chico guapo?- ¡Genial! ¡Lo que faltaba, que a Ginny le gustara el Guerrero!

-Tu primo…creo que dijo que se llama Harry.

-Sí, mi primo. -suspiró- Esta abajo…

-¿Puedes llamarlo?-le pidió.-Quiero hablar antes que se vaya.

Luna resopló, no planeaba comenzar con la mentira tan pronto pero tenía que liquidar el tema de una buena vez.

-Lo llamare. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor enorme antes, Ginny.- comenzó a decir con seriedad. Mientras seguía limpiándola con una toalla humada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, iba a hablar contigo mañana pero… bueno como sea.-Tomó aire para decirle una nueva mentira a su mas querida amiga.-Mis primos, Harry y sus hermanas necesitan donde quedarse por un tiempo ¿te molesta si se quedan aquí?

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba tan cansada que le costaba procesar las palabras de Luna.

-Claro que pueden-asintió antes de beber la poción que le alcanzaba su amiga.-Harry acaba de salvar mi vida, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo… Lu ¿puedes llamarlo? Quiero… quier….- se quedó profundamente dormida antes de poder terminar la frese.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño al ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina. Con mucho cuidado tocó el raspón que tenía en la frente con un dedo, como si fuera un adolescente histérico que le acababa de salirle un feo grano lleno de pus horas antes de una importante cita.

Al estar en la tierra su parte humana se despertaba con mucha más fuerza, y solo podía decir una cosa ante tal hecho: ¡Que mierda era ser humano! Zay, el maldito demonio, lo había golpeado y le había dolido. ¡Por los dioses, si que le había dolido!

Trató de limpiarse la herida mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en la última hora. Y nuevamente su mente se fue hacia esa pelirroja que estaba arriba bajo los cuidados de la semidiosa. Perséfone siempre le había dicho que los humanos eran inescrupulosos, terriblemente egoístas…. Pero Ginny no había sido egoísta. Lo había salvado de Zay cuando el demonio se aprovechó del hecho que él todavía no se había acostumbrado a pelear en el plano humano, y además se había preocupado por su diminuto raspón cuando ella estaba mucho peor.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Hay una botella de díctamo en ese cajón.-Nick entró a la cocina con las manos en los bolsillo. Harry tomó la botella y puso un par de gotas en la frente. En el acto la herida desapareció.

-Gracias… esto es un poco raro para mí.—Comentó con voz ronca.

-El inframundo debe ser muy diferente a esto ¿verdad?-Nick hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para hablar de forma indiferente. Pero le costaba bastante. Siempre había tenido gran curiosidad por como era el inframundo, y ahora tenía ante él a alguien que podía darle un relato de primera mano.

-Mucho. Aquí hay tanta luz, todo brilla y esta tan lleno de colores y vida.

El moreno paseó la mirada por la cocina y se detuvo en un frutero lleno de manzanas que había sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se alarmó cuando su estomago comenzó a rugir.

-¿Qué rayos…?

Nick soltó una sonora carcajada, relajándose un poco.

-Lo que sientes es hambre.-le informó con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que le lanzaba una manzana.- Y la sequedad de la garganta se le llama "sed"

— ¿Hambre? ¿Sed?- el moreno miró con recelo la fruta.

— ¿Jamás las has sentido?—frunció el seño el fantasma.

—Pues no, los guerreros comemos frutos de Demetre. Jamás sentimos hambre o sed.

—Wow, pues debe ser una porquería que te manden aquí. Yo que tu comería algo antes que te de algo ¿Por qué puede darte algo, verdad?

—Pues técnicamente soy tan humano como cualquiera cuando estoy en la tierra—le explicó antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana. La dulzura de la fruta inundo su boca.—Por Zeus…

Nick rió con ganas y Harry no puedo evitar sonreír también. De pronto el fantasma no le parecía tan desagradable.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?—preguntó por pura curiosidad ya que dudaba que tuviera la edad que aparentaba

— ¿Acaso no se nota?—agitó los brazos haciendo un extraño baile— Estoy en mis dulces doce años.

—Si claro—chasqueó la lengua, escéptico— Y si no hubieras muerto ¿Qué edad tendrías?

—Veinte años—contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Harry se sorprendió, el "niño" tenía su edad.

— ¿Cómo le dijiste adiós a la respiración?

—Accidente de auto, uno bastante feo. El 31 de julio del 91 fue un día muy gris para la familia Bones… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en tremendo trabajito?

Harry se apoyo en la mesada de mármol mientras veía a Nick flotar sobre la mesa en posición de flor de loto. Era verdaderamente agradable hablar con el chico sin que este le lanzara una mirada envenenada. Desde que había llegado a la tierra solo había tenido contacto con Luna y él, y ninguno de los dos habían sido muy agradables.

—Yo no me metí, a mi me metieron—respondió—Nací con la marca de la muerte y eso basto para que me llevaran al inframundo a empezar mi entrenamiento.

—Vaya. Luna me dijo algo parecido pero no le creí ¿Entonces en verdad que no conoces a tus padres? — Nick lo miró receloso. No le agradaba la idea de que Harry en verdad hubiera sido obligado a hacer ese trabajo, porque eso hacía que tuviera lastima por él, y le resultara aun más difícil detestarlo por haber llegado a tomar su lugar como guardián de _su_ Ginny.

—No, no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos— respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Vaya—repitió Nick con un tono melancólico— ¿Y tus padres no te buscaron?... cuando yo morí mis padres fueron con síquicos estafadores y una vez hasta llegaron a jugar a la buija.

— ¿Y pudiste hablar con ellos?

—No, soy un espíritu protector, así que técnicamente no soy un fantasma que pueda comunicarse con los humanos "normales"… Aunque eso no quita que me gustaría mucho hacerlo alguna vez ¿sabes? Mis padres todavía se sientes culpables por no haber muerto también en el accidente…

El guerrero lo miró con una extraña mezcla de incomodidad e interés, la voz de Nick al igual que su mirada se habían llenado de un conmovedor cariño al recordad los intentos de comunicarse de sus padres. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se pregunto si sus padres hubieran hecho lo mismo por él, se pregunto si ellos lo buscaron cuando desapareció.

Molesto por la dirección de sus pensamientos, agitó la cabeza espantando esa absurda idea. Lo más seguro era que sus padres hubieran seguido con sus vidas, teniendo otros hijos que pudieran llenar con el amor que jamás pudieron darle a él.

—Tengo una duda enorme que me está matando—dijo Harry tratando de alejar el tema de la palabra "padres"

—Dispara.

— ¿Dispara?

—Que me hagas tu pregunta, chico— rodó los ojos Nick un tanto frustrado.

—Oh, está bien. ¿Por qué Ginny no sabe que Luna puede verte?

Para su sorpresa el fantasma se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Ni idea, jamás me lo ha querido explicar.

—Esa chica es un poco… extraña. Cada vez que me mira siento que quiere morderme.

—Y tal vez lo haga si la molestas o te acercas de forma inapropiada a alguna de sus amigas. —Rió Nick— Oye, para ser un guerrero de Hades carente de emociones no eres tan seco y aburrido como esperaba….

— ¡Y de eso mismo quiero hablar!—Luna entró a la cocina con las manos en la cadera mirando fijamente a Harry—. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna explicación que puedas darme?

—Ah… eh…—comenzó a sudar— No sé de que hablas.

—Tienes emociones—dijo aproximándose a él de una forma amenazante— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Yo no tengo…—dijo aferrándose a la mentira.

—Las tienes, a mi no me mientas—le atajó y volviéndose a ver a Nick, ordenó— Míralo y dime si me equivoco.

Harry maldijo en su fuero interno la capacidad de los Espíritus Protectores para ver las emociones de los vivos. Nick lo miró de pie a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

—Su aura es celeste muy claro—sonrió el fantasma—Está preocupado.

Luna miró a Harry con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Y bien?

El muchacho dudo.

—Ahora esta inseguro y tiene una pizca de pánico—informó Nick alzando las cejas.

—¿Puedes callarte Nicolás?

—Oh Enojo. Solo te estás hundiendo cada vez más guerrero. —canturrió el fantasma.

—Habla Harry—le ordenó— ¿Por qué tienes emociones?

—Yo…— ¿Qué podía contestar? Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

—Responde.

En el jardín trasero se escucho un fuerte "crac" y dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron.

—Ay no—susurró Harry al ver a Hermione y Astoria caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué eres?—volvió a preguntarle la rubia acercándose un poco más. Ella y Nick lo tenían acorralado.

—No lo sé— admitió con voz estrangulada al tiempo que veía acercarse cada vez más a sus dos colegas— Solo Albus lo sabe, y jamás me lo ha querido decir.

—¿Por qué?

—Qué sé yo. Pero por favor no se lo digas a ellas, de esto nadie debe enterarse, es un secreto. Albus así lo quiere mantener.

Los dos guardianes lo miraron recelosos pero no dijeron nada, ya que la puerta que daba el jardín se abrió y las dos mujeres con capas negras entraron.

—Perseguimos a Zay, pero lo perdimos—informó Hermione con voz seca— Creo que se unió a Calixto en alguna parte, resguardándose bajo el escudo protector que ese infeliz montó para que no podamos encontrarlo.

La cocina quedó en silencio. Astoria fue la única que parecía darse cuenta que Harry estaba contra la mesada con el fantasma y la semidiosa rodeándolo de una forma extraña.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó curiosa.

En el acto Harry miró a los guardianes, suplicándole en silencio.

—No nada, no pasa nada. -se apresuro a contestar Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ginny se levantó a la mañana siguiente más fresca que una lechuga. No tenía ni un moretón y la noche de sueño profundo había logrado que recuperara las energías. Ahora lo único que tenía en la mente era disfrutar del desayuno más grandes que pudiera atrapaba en la cocina.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, bajó las escaleras dando saltos. Se sentía más viva que nunca, y se preguntó si aquella sensación la experimentaban todos los que habían estado tan cerca de la muerte. Al pensar en eso recordó el rostro tentador del primo de Luna. Quería verlo y obtener un par de respuestas lo más pronto posible.

Entró a la cocina con una gran sonrisa que se ensanchó mucho mas la ver a Harry sentado a la mesa tomando un café. Al igual que la noche anterior, vestía totalmente de negro, la única diferencia estaba en que no llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, sino un suéter muy elegante. Junto a él había dos muchachas, ambas llevaban los mismos pantalones de pana y suéteres negros, como si fueran algún tipo de uniforme.

Una de ellas tenía el rostro muy pálido y una revoltosa melena castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en la mesa, con una clara mueca de indiferencia. La otra, tan pálida como los otros dos, miraba la cocina con sus ojos verdes desbordados de curiosidad mientras enredaba su dedo índice en un mechón de su cabello caoba.

Sentada frente a aquellos tres recién llegados estaba Luna, la cual desayunaba con una tranquilidad poco común. Nick estaba parado en un rincón y al verla entrar, la recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

—Ginny—. Al verla en la puerta, Harry se levantó, en un gesto de caballerosidad que la joven no había visto en años.

—Hola Harry—lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna también se levantó.

—Bueno días Ginny ¿Te sientes bien?—la pelirroja asintió. — bueno ya conoces a mi primo Harry, ellas son sus hermanas: Hermione y Astoria Vryzas

Ginny no advirtió la risita ahogada de Nick, ni tampoco la mirada fastidiada de Harry al escuchar el apellido que le había inventado la semidiosa.

—Un placer—las saludó alegre. La castaña, la que se llamaba Hermione, a diferencia de Astoria la cual la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, apenas la miró y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, bastante indiferente.

— Ven Ginny ¿tienes hambre, no?—Luna la hizo sentarse a la mesa antes de ponerle enfrente un plato lleno de huevos y tocino. Nuevamente la idea de la madre sobre protectora volvió a su cabeza. Sin duda Luna lo era.

Harry volvió a su lugar sin sacarle los ojos de encima. La pelirroja trató de no mostrarse nerviosa ante la mirada del chico y comenzó a comer el desayuno que su amiga le había preparado. De pronto se percató de que Harry no era el único que la miraba fijamente, sus hermanas también lo hacían. Eso la puso mucho más incómoda. Miró a Luna con disimulo, pidiendo ayuda.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor, verdad Ginny?—preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, las pociones que usaste anoche fueron muy afectivas.

—Me alegro—sonrió satisfecha— Mira, tendré que salir un raro con…mis primas. No te molesta si te dejo sola ¿no?—miró de reojo de una forma significativa a Harry.

—No te preocupes—y en voz más baja añadió—Tengo a Nick.

Luna asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Espero que te cuide bien. Volveremos en un rato.

—Si mami.

La rubia se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita.

—Vamos chicas, es tarde y tengo que suplicarles a muchas personas hoy.

—Nos vemos luego Ginny—le sonrió de forma amigable Astoria.

Cuando las tres chicas salieron de la cocina camino a la puerta principal, Nick abandonó su lugar y se sentó junto a su amiga con una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Seguro que ya estas mejor? Ayer no te veías nada bien.

—Me siento muy bien Nick, para ser sincera, me siento mejor que nunca.

—Suele pasar— comentó Harry después de beber un sorbo de café—Cuando te arrebatan tu energía, luego cuando la recuperas te sientes mucho más fuerte, como si bebieras una poción energética.

Nick asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba lo que acababa de decirle Harry. Mientras tanto Ginny recordó todas las preguntas que había mantenido en silencio mientras conocía a las nuevas residentes de la casa.

—Harry— lo llamó dejando el cuchillo y el tenedor a un lado— Tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que paso anoche.

El muchacho miró a Nick, y Ginny supo que ambos ya habían hablado sobre eso mientras ella dormía.

—Pregunta lo que quieras—la alentó Harry regalándole una sonrisa tan tranquila y dulce que casi la hace boquear.

—Bueno…—tomó aire para tranquilizarse un poco— ¿Qué era esa cosa?

— ¿Zay? Bueno, no tengo ni idea—mintió, apegándose a lo que le había ordenado que dijera Luna.

—Pero sabías su nombre—insistió Ginny mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sii, bueno…. Este… me dedico a investigar a creaturas como Zay—trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo, aunque ni él entendía lo que la semidiosa le había dicho—He estado tras su pista mucho tiempo. Lo único que sé es que se llama Zay y le encanta lastimar a las chicas guapas que andan por los callejones.

Ginny no pasó por alto el pequeño cumplido que le había dado Harry. Nick también lo notó y no le causo ninguna gracias.

— ¿Así que salvas a todas la chicas que él ataca?

—Se puede decir que si…

— ¿Quieres atraparlo, verdad?

—Por supuesto, esa cosa no es humana, ni tampoco nada conocido.

— ¿Así que cazas cosas como esa creatura, Zay?

—Ehh si— Harry no parecía muy seguro y Ginny se percató de eso.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea esa cosa, yo espero que no vuelva a acercarse a ti, pecas. —dijo Nick con seriedad.

—Yo también.

—No volverá a tocarte, no tienes de que preocuparte. —le aseguró Harry. El fantasma parecía satisfecho con esa declaración, pero la pelirroja aún tenía dudas.

— ¿Por qué puedes ver a Nick?—Esa duda la estaba volviendo loca, y se sintió muy frustrada al ver como el joven se encogía de hombros.

—No sé, Luna y mis hermanas no puedes verlo.—mintió

— ¿Y tu Nick? ¿Sabes por qué él puede verte?

El fantasma también se encogió de hombro.

—Ni idea…

* * *

Luna y las dos Guerreras aparecieron frente a la puerta del bar El Canto del Fénix. Iban en silencio, Luna no estaba dispuesta a gastar su energía en ser amiga de alguien que no poseían emociones. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a pensar en Harry. ¿Por qué él tenía sentimientos? Seguro que Hades no lo sabía, porque de ser así ya hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, el muy egoísta. Le dio muchas vueltas al asunto mientras entraban al bar. Tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas a Albus cuando lo viera.

—Ustedes esperen aquí un momento—. Les indicó, señalando una mesa que había en un rincón. Las guerreras la obedecieron mientras ella subía a la oficina. Allí se encontró con Draco Malfoy, que estaba desparramado en un sillón mirando el techo sin ver nada en realidad. La rubia sitio una punzada de culpabilidad. Conocía la razón por la que el chico estaba tan deprimido y era totalmente consciente de que ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, eran responsables de gran parte de lo que había pasado entre Pansy y él.

Se aclaró la garganta de una forma exagerada para captar su atención.

—Hola Draco…—Lo miró temerosa, pero como siempre el muchacho la miró con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, llena de un aprecio que ella no se sentía merecedora.

—Hola Lu—. Draco se puso pie arreglando su ropa arrugada— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Quería pedirte un favor, a los chicos y a ti.

—Ron todavía no llegó y Neville hace días que no viene por aquí—la miró de una manera extraña, y de inmediato Luna supo que ya todo el mundo sabía que el chico la había invitado a salir y ella lo había mandado a volar sin la menor consideración. Su estomago se revolvió, pero hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar la desagradable sensación.

—Entonces tendré que pedírtelo a ti solo.

—Adelante.

—Bueno… ¿Todavía necesitan un par de meseras?

Draco frunció el seño por un momento.

—No sabía que buscabas trabajo.

—No, yo no. Pero tengo dos primas que necesitan empleo de inmediato. Dime por favor que todavía no has contratado a nadie.

—No, todavía no. Le dije a Ron que teníamos que conseguir a alguien antes que comenzaran las fiestas y el bar empezará a llenarse, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer entrevistas.

— ¿Y eso significa…?—lo miró esperanzada.

—Diles que vengan esta tarde y hablare con ellas—le sonrió muy divertido.

—Mmm ¿Qué tal si hablas con ellas ahora?

— ¿Están aquí?

—Abajo.

Draco salió de la oficina junto a Luna, tenía sus dudas con respecto a las primas de la chica. Primero, jamás la había escuchado hablar de ellas, segundo, los parientes que conocía de la rubia no estaban lo que se podía decir exactamente cuerdos. Comenzó a sudar, no quería decirle que no a su amiga, pero si sus primas eran un par de hippies que pasaban el día hablando de nargles, tendrían serios conflictos.

Al ser tan temprano el bar estaba casi vacío, así que Draco no le costó mucho descubrir a las primas de Luna. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa al verlas. Eran un par de chicas normales y muy lindas.

Al llegar a la mesa que ocupaban empezó a dudar con la parte de "normales". Pasando por alto el hecho de que vestían de negro con un estilo que su padrino Sirius hubiera amado, una de las chicas, la de enmarañada cabellera castaña, tenía una mirada apagada mientras observaba la nada con estupor. El rubio apartó sus ojos de ella, incomodo. Jamás había creído que una persona podía mantenerse tan quieta como lo estaba esa chica ¡Ni siquiera pestañaba!

—Bueno Draco, estas son mis "queridas" primas. Hermione—señaló a la castaña con mirada perturbadora, la cual lo saludó con un asentimiento. —Y ella es Astoria.

Draco observó por primera vez a la otra chica, era muy bonita, con el cabello largo y sus grandes ojos verdes debajo de unas pestañas increíblemente largas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de la joven no fue su aspecto, sino el hecho de que estuviera jugando con un servilletero, como si fuera una niña pequeña fascinada por el brillo del metal. Frunció el seño. ¿Eso era normal?

—Chicas, el es Draco Malfoy, uno de los dueños del bar.

—Hola—las saludó sin sacar los ojos de Astoria, la cual estaba tan divertida con el servilletero que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

—Bueno Draco, has todas las preguntas que quieras—le animó Luna con una sonrisa risueña—Pero te aseguro una cosa, no encontrara a dos camareras más eficientes y que se acoplen al ritmo de trabajo de Ginny y Tabitha, como estas dos chicas.

* * *

**_Hola! Ahhh que puedo decir? tengo sueño y me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado y de yapa tengo frío ¬¬_**

**_Bueno ahora sí que no actualizo hasta la próxima semana (se acabaron las actualizaciones a cada tres días :?) pero no se preocupen, les prometo capítulos muy largos :D quiero terminar rápido con esta historia y los capis largos me ayudaran a hacerlo!_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios! Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Besos grandes_**

**_Elly_**


	8. El primer día

**El primer día.**

**.**

Tabitha y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación cuando su nueva compañera, Astoria, se distrajo con el chistoso sombrero en forma de hongo que llevaba un cliente. Ginny contó hasta diez muy lentamente, conteniendo el deseo de estrangularla. Había pasado toda la tarde detrás de ella tratando con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo, que la muchacha se concentrará en su trabajo durante al menos cinco minutos. Pero parecía imposible. Astoria no paraba de reírse a carcajadas cada vez que se pasaba junto a una mesa ocupada por personas demasiado alegres.

Cansada, Ginny tomó su bandeja y se apresuró a ir tras Astoria antes que la acusaran de consumir drogas, otra vez.

—Ven guapa—la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la barra—Taby, Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de las mesas. Tu mejor quédate en la barra.

La chica asintió sonriente, emocionada con su nueva tarea. Ginny reprimió una carcajada. Ir detrás de Astoria de aquí para allá le recordaba la época en que había sido niñera de un pequeño de cuatro años muy hiperactivo

—Es rara— comentó Taby mientras limpiaban unas mesas— Al menos Hermione es más centrada.

Ginny apretó los labios, echándole una mirada a Hermione. Esa chica no era solamente centrada. Era increíblemente seria y un tanto amargada. Jamás había visto algo semejante, y eso que había tenido a Severus Snape como profesor de pociones. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Astoria con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Para ser hermanas, eran dos polos opuestos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que alguien no puede sacar los ojos de ti—soltó una risita soñadora Tabitha, señalando con una cabezazo la mesa que había en el rincón sur del bar. Ginny miró hacia allí y por un segundo se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que se apresuraron a perderse detrás de un libro sobre criaturas nocturnas. Reprimió una risita al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían un poco. Harry había pasado la tarde en aquella mesa, tomando café, tarta de melaza y leyendo aquel libraco.

—Sí, lo he notado.

—¿Y sabes otra cosa? Hace más de una hora que he notado que sigue en la misma página— Taby le giñó un ojo a su amiga antes de volver hacia la barra para tomar otra orden. Ginny intentó disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción. Nunca había sido una de esas chicas que se ponían eufóricas solo porque un chico la miraba, pero tenía que aceptar que se sentía bien saber que Harry no podía dejar de observarla. Le gustaba pensar que su salvador tenía algún tipo de interés en ella, aunque este fuera mínimo.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Harry y esta vez él le mantuvo la mirada, regalándole una sonrisa avergonzada antes de volver a su libro con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Ginny rió por lo bajo antes de dirigirse hacia una mesa que acababan de desocupar.

Nick se sentó en una silla cercana, con los ojos en blanco.

—Si estuviera vivo tendría la azúcar por la nubes por tanta cursilería adolecente—chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

—Cállate Nick—le susurró, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el fantasma pudiera oírla.

—"Cállate Nick"—le hizo burla—¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

—O te callas o llamo a una médium para que te ayude a ir hacia la luz—le amenazó antes de marcharse hacia el depósito. Nick la siguió sin decir nada. Desde el ataque de Zay, Nick se había vuelto un mosquito a su alrededor, sin dejarla ni un segundo fuera de su vista. Ginny hacia un esfuerzo para llevarlo bien. Por un lado le conmovía y se sentía agradecida por la preocupación que mostraba con su empeño de protegerla, pero el hecho de no poder dar ni dos pasos sin ser seguida comenzaba a asfixiarla.

—¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que no puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Harry—Le comentó a Nick aprovechando que estaban solos. Desde muy joven se había dado cuenta que no necesitaba realizar ninguna magia para tener acceso a los pensamientos de las personas, aunque estas estuvieran protegiendo sus mentes con Oclumancia.— Y tampoco puedo oír los de Astoria y Hermione.

Nick contuvo una mueca mientras la miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su escuálido pecho.

—Seguro que te encantaría poder escuchar los pensamientos de Harry —entornó los ojos.

Ginny sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al tiempo que apartaba sus ojos de él. Le molestaba que él la conociera tan bien. ¿Acaso no podía guardarse algún secreto solo para ella? Aunque lo amaba con cada molécula de su ser, odiaba que siempre estuviera al tanto de sus pensamientos o sentimientos. Definitivamente la pubertad a su lado había sido un suplicio.

Nick rodó los ojos. Detestaba esos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir dentro de Ginny.

—No sé porque te sorprendes. No es la primera vez que no puedes escuchar los pensamientos de alguien ¿no?

La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba una botella de hidromiel y la llevaba al frente. Nick tenía razón, aunque eran pocas, había un puñado de personas cuyas mentes estaba protegidas de sus habilidades telepáticas. Su familia por ejemplo. Nunca había podido oír ni una sola palabra en las cabezas de sus padres o hermanos. Tampoco podía escuchar a su amiga Luna…. Por lo visto los primos de la chica también estaban incluidos. Se preguntaba por qué.

* * *

.

—¿Aun no conoces a su hermano, verdad?

Harry sacó los ojos de la melena pelirroja que se mecía al tiempo que se perdía en la puerta que daba al depósito. Sorprendido contempló al muchacho que se había parado frente a su mesa. Mas o menos de su edad, de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos grises, alzaba una fina ceja mientras lo miraba con una diminuta sonrisa torcida. Harry le miró sin entender y el chico solo lanzó una elocuente mirada hacia la puerta por donde Ginny acababa de desparecido.

—¿Ya conoces a su hermano?

—No, aun no lo conozco.

El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Entonces ve con mucho cuidado—le aconsejó— Si Ron te ve comiéndote a su hermana con los ojos, terminaras en su lista negra antes de poder presentarte.

Soltó una carcajada al ver como el moreno se ruborizaba totalmente.

—Yo no la comía con los ojos—masculló, con una vaga idea de lo que podía llegar a significar esa frase.

—Si tú dices—sin dejar de reír le tendió una mano— Soy Draco ¿tú eres el hermano de Hermione y Astoria, verdad? ¿Eres Harry?— Harry asintió al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano—Oye—Draco le echó un vistazo a la barra antes de decidirse a sentarse frente al chico—¿Tu hermana Astoria, tiene algún problema o algo?

Harry también miró hacia la barra donde su falsa hermana reía muy divertida con las ocurrencias de un cliente.

—Ella es así—se apresuró a mentir. Lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea porqué Astoria se estaba comportando tan alegre y relajada. Era ilógico su comportamiento dado lo que era en realidad.

Draco miró a Astoria pensativo por un momento.

—Está bien, si tú dices—se puso de pie y se fue a seguir con su trabajo. Dejando a Harry con otra gran duda en la cabeza ¿Por qué Astoria se comportaba de aquella forma? ¿Era una actitud normal en los guerreros enviados a la tierra? contempló a Hermione, que tomaba el pedido en una mesa cercana. Ella parecía ser la misma roca sin emociones que había crecido junto a él en el Inframundo. Su mandíbula estaba tensada, como si estuviera soportando algún tipo de dolor, y sus ojos estaban fijos en su libreta sin ni siquiera parpadear. ¿Por qué Hermione seguía comportándose como siempre y Astoria no? Mientras le daba más vueltas al asunto, otra persona se sentó frente a él, esta vez no era Draco, sino Nick, el cual traía una cara tan agria como la que había puesto al conocerlo

—Ginny tiene las hormonas alborotadas—bufó con fuerza el muchachito.

—¿Las qué? —se extrañó Harry.

—¿Qué cosa, dulzura?— Tabitha, una de las compañeras de Ginny, se paró a su lado con el seño fruncido.

Harry tardó un segundo en recordar que Nick no era visible para los humanos.

—Nada, pensaba en voz alta—se apresuró a decir.

—Vale —aceptó la joven antes de regalarle una sonrisa coqueta —Ah por cierto, estas siendo demasiado obvio.

Harry frunció el seño al escuchar eso.

—¿Perdón?

Tabitha dejó su libreta de pedidos en el bolsillo del delantal antes de poner sus manos en las caderas, mientras le sonreía de una forma extraña.

—Con Ginny. Ella ya se dio cuenta que la miras todo el tiempo.

Harry tragó en seco. Vale, sabía que no debía importarle lo que pensara la camarera, ya que al fin y al cabo solo observaba a Ginny para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Tabitha no conocía lo importante que era para la seguridad de Ginny el que Harry estuviera allí haciendo de guardaespaldas en cubierto. Pero a pesar de aquello, Harry no pudo controlar la quemazón que acaba de aparecer en su cuello y rostro, al tiempo que al fin comprendía completamente la frase humana "trágame tierra".

En el fondo sabía que estaba tomando su trabajo de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. No le resultaba molesto tener que mirar todo el rato a Ginny. Es más, había momentos en que hacia un esfuerzo para fijar su atención en la calle o en los clientes, pero al final, sus ojos se iban solos hacia donde fuera que se encontrara esa larga melena pelirroja atada en una alta coleta. ¡Por los dioses, podía pasar todo el día mirándola sin cansarse!... ¿Qué estaba mal en él?

—No se lo niegues—le aconsejó Nick sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos. Por un segundo lo miró de soslayo. El fantasma parecía haber olido el aliento de Cerbero (*1), puesto que tenía una clara mueca de asco—Si se lo niegas, solo lograras que Taby piense que tiene razón.

—¿Me llenas la taza y me das otra porción de tarta de melaza, por favor?—le pidió Harry, evadiendo el asunto.

—Está bien, lo he entendido—le giñó un ojo antes de servirle más café y hacer aparecer una rebanada de tarta en su plato.

.

—Bueno, con eso, le has asegurado a Taby que estas hasta los huesos por Ginny ¡Muy bien hecho, chico!

—¿Y que se supone que debía decirle? ¿"Oye humana, no me fastidies, estoy aquí para evitar que un sicópata secuestre a tu amiga y la use para destruir a los dioses y por ende también al mundo"? ¿Crees que eso hubiera servido o me hubiera mandado a un loquero? —murmuró al tiempo que fingía leer su libro.

—Olvídalo—bufó el fantasma— Entre Ginny queriendo leer tus pensamientos y tú que no sabes que son las hormonas, no se cual de los dos está peor.

—¿Por qué Ginny quiere leer mis pensamientos?

—Ella no es tonta—rodó los ojos—Ya escuchaste a Taby, Ginny ya se dio cuenta que la miras a "escondidas". Por eso quiere sabes qué piensas sobre ella, se pregunta si estas interesado en ella como una chica.

—¿Cómo una chica? —el guerrero hizo un esfuerzo para no apartar sus ojos del libro mientras fruncía el seño— Eso y lo de las hormonas me ha dejado seco. —admitió.

Nick negó con la cabeza, completamente superado con todo aquello. Hades debía darle un curso sobre socialización humana a sus guerreros antes de tirarlos de una patada a la tierra. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo perdidos que estaban sus sirvientes? ¿Qué sería de Harry y a las otras dos guerreras si no tuvieran a Luna y a él para explicarle como eran las cosas?

—Olvídate de las hormonas. A Ginny le gustas, es demasiado obvio, hasta tu debiste darte cuenta que se sonroja cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran. —Harry asintió aprensas— Y lo peor es que tú no paras de alentarla con esas estúpidas miraditas que le lanzas.

Harry no dijo nada mientras lo pensaba un momento. Las palabras de Nick le habían provocado una extraña sensación en el pecho. Era tan abrumadora que por un segundo no pudo respirar. ¿Qué era aquello? Se sentía mareado, y a la vez extrañamente feliz. ¿Eso era una reacción humana normal?

A diferencia del resto de los guerreros de Hades, él siempre había conservado gran parte sus emociones. Pero al vivir toda su vida en el Inframundo, había aprendido a dominar esa parte de él. Sus emociones habían permanecido dormidas durante toda su infancia, y se habían despabilado un poco durante su pubertad, pero nada que él no hubiera logrado controlar a tiempo para evitar quedar al descubierto.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no estaba en los dominios de Hades, ahora era libre de dejar que sus emociones florecieran. Ya no habían limites, no había ningún muro con el que pudiera darse de bruces si dejaba que su verdadero yo apareciera. Hades ya no tenía control sobre él. Aquel pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Era verdad? Llevo sus ojos hacia la puerta del bar, podía marcharse cuando quisiera y el Hades de ahora, el cual era una piltrafa patética sin poder alguno, jamás podría hacer algo para detenerlo. Tomó aire de manera agitada, llamando de inmediato la atención de Nick. Podía hacerlo, podía marcharse sin mirar atrás, lo sabía, lo sentía…. Podría saborear la libertad.

—¿Oye chico, te encuentras bien? —Nick se inclinó hacia delante, preocupado. Harry lo miró, y al hacerlo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Los ojos de Nick eran del mismo color azul brillante que los de Albus; y no solamente eso, sino que también tenían la misma forma. Cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle se sintió enfermo. Volteó a ver a Ginny, unas mesas más allá. Le importaba un bledo traicionar a Hades, pero no podía traicionar a Albus, ni tampoco a Perséfone.

Soltó el aire muy lentamente. ¿Esos eran los ataque juveniles de rebeldía que tanto mencionaba la madre de Perséfone? ¿Los humanos solían tener esos arranques? ¿De verdad deseaban mandar todo al averno y ya?

Con el corazón en un puño, intentó concentrarse en el libro que Criaturas Nocturnas que fingía leer. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Ahora sus emociones estaban palpitando en su interior, volviéndose cada vez más grandes y fuertes. Todos esos sentimientos dormidos ahora lo estaban aplastando. Era algo abrumador. Aterrador.

—Estoy bien. —susurró. Al mirar a Nick, supo que el fantasma no le creía ni media palabra.

.

* * *

.

—Draco… ¡Draco! —Tabitha agitó su mano frente al rostro del muchacho cuando este parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo— Draco te estoy hablado.

El rubio dio un respingo antes de apartar sus ojos de Harry. Tabitha también le echó un vistazo a la mesa que ocupaba el joven y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al mirar a Draco nuevamente.

—¡¿No me digas que ya que Ron no está aquí, estás ocupando su trabajo de guardabosques?!— soltó una risita— No te conocía esa veta de hermano sobreprotector.

Draco cerró los ojos, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

—Nada de eso. Aunque ya tuve un par de palabras con él— Taby rió aun más.

—Te pareces a Ron.—dijo en tono juguetón.

—Ya—Draco volvió a mirar a Harry fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó Taby, dejando la broma de lado.—Estas muy serio.

—No es nada malo—la tranquilizó con rapidez, en voz baja—Pero hay algo en ese chico… Me resulta conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no sé dónde.

—Es muy guapo.—la chica se mordió el labio mientras enredaba un dedo en su cabello, sin sacar sus ojos del moreno. Nada en su mirada oscurecida le decía a Draco que estaba pensando en cosas castas.

—Si tú dices—el joven perdió su lucha contra el impulso de rodar los ojos otra vez. Le caía bien Taby, no podía negar que se divertía con sus ocurrencias. Pero al final del día, ella seguía siendo tan profunda como un charco, y eso lo irritaba. —Creo que no debo darle más vueltas al asunto. Tal vez me resulta conocido solo por ser primo de Luna ¿no?

—No lo creo—la camarera dejó de fantasear despierta para mirar otra vez a su jefe— ¿Lo has visto? Es todo lo opuesto a Luna, no tienen ni el más mínimo rasgo en común, ni él, ni sus hermanas. Es más, él no se parece en nada a sus hermanas.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú no te pareces en nada a tus hermanos.

—Si nos parecemos, tenemos pequeños rasgos en común—se cruzó de brazos.

—Si tú dices—repitió. Algo que había aprendido hacia años, era que no había que seguir insistiendo cuando Tabitha creía que tenía la razón. —Da igual, tengo trabajo en la oficina. Te veo luego.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho que había en la planta de arriba, no antes de darle un último vistazo a Harry. El muchacho seguía en su mesa sentado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el muro que tenía enfrente. Sin saber porqué, Draco pensó en su padrino Sirius.

.

* * *

.

Harry dejó de lado su libro antes de beberse lo que le quedaba de café. Hacia horas que estaba en esa mesa y ya comenzaba a sentir sus músculos agarrotándose. Se desperezó un poco, logrando que algunos huesos de su espalada crujieran. Le echó una ojeada a su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para que el lugar cerrara, pero él no aguantaba ni un segundo más. Tenía que ponerse en movimiento, no estaba en su naturaleza permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Tal vez dar una vuelta a la manzana para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden no fuera una mala idea. Metió su libro en la mochila antes de llamar a Tabitha para pedirle la cuenta, puesto que hacía rato que había perdido el numero de tazas de café que había bebido. Sin duda esa cosa era adictiva.

—No señor, esta vez la casa invita—dijo la camarera, rechazando el dinero de Harry. El muchacho la miró sorprendido, así que ella se apresuro a explicarle— Ginny me contó cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron.

—¿Te contó sobre Zay?—preguntó boquiabiertas.

La chica asintió.

—Ella me pido que no le contara Ron ni a Draco. Pero yo sé que si supieran lo que hiciste, no les molestaría invitarte al bar todos los días. Ginny es todo lo que le queda a Ron. Es su pequeña. —Lo pensó un segundo— Bueno, en realidad, es la pequeña de todos. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haberla salvado, ella es como la hermanita que nunca tuve.

Sin previo aviso, y dejando a Harry completamente helado. Tabitha se inclinó sobre él, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ¿Aquello podía ser más raro? Harry lo dudaba mientras la veía alejarse para atender una mesa abarrotada de jóvenes brujas. Se refregó la mejilla que le había besado. Todo aquello lo hacía sentirse abochornado, y no sabía por qué.

Tratando de no pensar en nada mas, se dirigió hacia la barra, donde estaba Astoria limpiando vasos con su varita. La joven le regaló una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que parara en seco con la boca ligeramente abierta. Había crecido con ella, pero era la primera vez que la veía sonreírle de aquella forma, sus dientes eran perfectos y sus ojos brillaban. Era un enorme cambia si se lo comparaba con su habitual semblante de "todo me da igual". Por primera vez, pensó en Astoria como una chica simpática.

—¿Te vas, Harry?—le preguntó con un tono muy jovial, nada común en ella.

—No exactamente. Voy a estirar las piernas un poco, le daré un vistazo a la zona para asegurarme que todo esté en orden…—la voz de Harry se perdió poco a poco, mientras una sensación inusual le recorría el cuerpo, desde la planta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

—Maldad—Astoria perdió toda luz en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, como si Harry le estuviera diciendo algo en voz muy baja. Harry ladeó la cabeza mientras recorría el bar con la mirada, deteniéndose a ver a cada uno de los magos y brujas que había allí. Algo que había aprendido en casi veinte años de incesante entrenamiento, era a reconocer cuando el peligro estaba cerca. Al igual que le había pasado la noche anterior al encontrarse con Zay, sintió como cada uno de sus sentidos ponerse alerta. Todavía no había reconocido a su enemigo, pero ya todo su cuerpo estaba listo para la batalla.

Astoria sujetó la manga de la chaqueta de Harry para llamar su atención de manera disimulada. El muchacho la observó sin mucho interés antes de percatarse que su compañera miraba hacia la puerta de doble hoja del bar. Seis hombres y dos mujeres, entraron al lugar con un caminar lento mientras miraban a su alrededor de manera calculadora, buscando algo o a alguien. De estatura media, menudos y de cabello caoba muy corto. Las dos mujeres que encabezaban la marcha se pararon en medio del bar, ladeando la cabeza y olfateando con fuerza, como un sabueso detectando el aroma que buscaba. Los ojos amarillos de las dos se clavaron en Harry y Astoria, entornándose en el acto.

De inmediato los hombres se esparcieron por el lugar, mezclándose con los clientes y rodeando a los dos guerreros sin que nadie más se percatara.

Harry no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconocer a aquellos seres. Había peleado tantas veces con ellos durante sus años de entrenamiento, que cuando el sutil olor a azufre llegó a él, simplemente fue una confirmación a lo que ya sabía. Una sonrisa petulante apareció en su rostro. ¿Eso era lo que enviaba Calixto para vencerlos? ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza al abandonar el Inframundo? Aunque tenía que darle un punto por la estrategia. Enviarlos mientras el bar estaba abarrotado de humanos era un movimiento tan inteligente como estúpido. Había reglas que no debían romperse ni siquiera durante la guerra: una de ellas era mantener a toda costa el secreto de la existencia del Gran Panteón. Hasta Calixto, el rey de los traidores, conocía esa regla esencial y las consecuencias de romperla.

Miró de reojo la puerta que daba a la trastienda. Ginny estaba segura allí junto a Hermione. Mientras tanto, los humanos que bebían y charlan a su alrededor estaban a punto de quedar atrapados en un fuego cruzado por una razón tan vieja como la injusticia misma. Sin apartar los ojos de las mujeres, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar la espada de Gryffindor que había miniaturizado para poder ocultarla con mayor facilidad.

—No podemos atacar— señaló Astoria, inclinándose sobre la barra para sujetarlo del brazo. —Hay demasiados humanos.

—Ginny es nuestra prioridad, no ellos—gruñó.

—Sí, pero si alguien resulta herido, ella hará preguntas. Preguntas que no podemos contestar sin revelarle su verdadera identidad.

Harry quitó la mano del bolsillo a regañadientes. Astoria tenía razón, y eso le sorprendió nuevamente. Astoria estaba poniendo sobre la balanza los pro y los contra de comenzar una pelea allí. Antes, él era quien siempre trataba de analizar la situación para intentar minimizar las víctimas inocentes. ¿Qué le ocurría? Desde que tenía uso de razón había escuchado las palabras de Dumbledore. "El fin no justificaba los medios". ¿Por qué ahora nada de eso le importaba? ¿Estaba siendo corrompido por los humanos? Era muy posible, al fin y al cabo ellos tenían facilidad para ignorar los métodos cuando su fin estaba justificado.

Vio como Tabitha se acercaba a las mujeres para ofrecerles una mesa, ellas ni siquiera le prestaron atención.

Nick apareció a su lado mirando a los recién llegados.

—No son humanos—dijo—puedo sentirlos.

—Lo sabemos—Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ginny salía de la trastienda junto a Hermione. Esta última lo miró fijamente antes de clavar los ojos en los seres que lo rodeaban.

De pocas cosas Harry estaba completamente seguro. Y una de ellas era que a Hermione no le temblaría la mano al degollar a su enemigo en un bar lleno de testigos. Con un nudo en el estomago miró a Ginny. Ella le sonrió, ignorando el peligro que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—le interrogó Nick en voz muy baja.

—No podemos atacar frente a los mortales. Y ellos tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, no podemos quedarnos al descubierto.

—Podemos hacer un embrujo desmemorizante masivo—Apuntó Nick.

—No podemos hacérselo a Ginny, ella es inmune a ese tipo de magia—Murmuró Astoria— Hará preguntas, y si descubre su verdadera identidad estará en mucho más peligro que ahora.

—Solo si sus poderes se desbloquean—insistió Nick, comenzando a enojarse.

—No correré el riesgo—le atajó Harry con voz autoritaria. Ginny guardaba mucho poder en su interior, y si se veía a sí misma en un peligro mortal, esos poderes podían liberarse, lo que equivaldría a un peligro mayor que el que les representaba Calixto.

Nick se mordió la lengua, mientras miraba a las mujeres con los ojos entornados. Ellas los observaban, esperando el momento de abalanzarse.

—Hay que sacarlos de aquí.

—Sería más fácil acarrear sapos—se mofó Astoria —Estas cosas solo viven para matar, no se irán de ninguna manera. Y menos de un lugar como este, no solo tienen a las personas que obviamente les han ordenado que eliminen, sino que también están rodeados de alimento. Mezclar trabajo con placer, ese es su estilo.

Nick parecía apunto de vomitar, si fuera eso posible.

—¿Comen humanos?—su voz sonó terriblemente chillona.

—Comen cualquier cosa que tenga un corazón que puedan parar—dijo con simpleza Harry, logrando que Nick se viera mas enfermo, mientras miraba a Ginny con ansiedad.

—No dejaremos que la lastimen—le aseguró Astoria son voz segura. Harry la miró con una ceja alzada; primero no dejaba de reír, luego lo trataba con simpatía y ahora le daba apoyo y ánimos al fantasma… aquella chica comenzaba a asustarlo de verdad.

—Lo sé—Nick le sonrió de forma forzada antes de desvanecerse. Harry miró el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el chico ¿a dónde diablos se había ido?

—¿Ya te marchas?—Ginny se acercó con su libreta para anotar los pedidos, retorciéndola entre sus dedos. La chica lo miró con las mejillas manchadas con un suave color rosa. Harry sintió como su estomago se agitaba de una forma extraña cuando percibió el perfume de flores que ella llevaba. Era un cambio agradable después de soportar el hedor a azufre que solo Astoria, Hermione y él podían percibir.

—No, todavía no—Por el rabillo del ojo pudo localizar a uno de los hombres que se había movido hacia ellos, al ver o tal vez oler, a Ginny. Harry gruñó. Así que esa era la verdadera razón por la que todavía no habían atacado. La estaba esperando a ella. Sin saber muy bien porqué, Harry sintió como su sangre comenzaba a arder. Por primera vez en su vida sentía verdadero desprecio por aquellas cosas. No tenía ningún problema con que se metieran con él, que lo golpearan a él. Pero Ginny Weasley era harina de otro costal. No iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo, garra o colmillo encima.

Un grito al fondo del local puso en alerta a todos. Actuando casi por reflejo, Harry tomó el brazo de Ginny y la obligó a situarse entre la barra y él. Aquella acción no le gusto ni un gramo a la pelirroja, la cual trató de deshacerse de su escudo humano. Pero Harry le dio la espalda, poniéndose firme entre ella y lo que fuera que provocaba aquel escándalo.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —su voz se perdió entre tanto griterío cuando pudo ver la razón de tanta agitación. Por encima del hombro de Harry llegó a ver a una extraña criatura. Era pequeña, no más de un metro cincuenta, con la piel agrietada de un raro color ceniza y cabello negro muy largo y sucio. Ginny jadeó. Por un momento recordó a Zay, ya que aquella bestia también se veía feroz mostrando los largos dientes manchados de sangre.

Ojos de un amarillo fosforescente y manos con largas garras negras. Eso bastaba para hacer retroceder a más de un mago valiente que a duras penas había logrado sacar la varita. Pero aquella bestia podía ser aun más aterradora, y Ginny lo comprobó cuando soltó un gruñido feroz al tiempo que desplegaba un par de alas de murciélago enormes. Al igual que Zay, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de luchas pasadas.

Ahogando un grito, se apresuró a meter su mano en el bolsillo del delantal. No había llegado siquiera a rozar el mango cuando, en un destello de luz azulada, aparecieron Luna y Nick. Dándole la espalda, su amiga rubia levantó lo que parecía un bastón coronado por una irregular piedra blanca. La piedra comenzó a brilla hasta que ilumino el bar entero, dejando a todos momentáneamente cegados.

Cuando la luz perdió su fuerza, Ginny no dio crédito a lo que veía. Cada uno de los clientes estaban congelados, en su sitio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo ella pudiera notarlo. Tabitha se encontraba a unos metros de donde ella estaba, completamente petrificada, con la bandeja que había estado llevando segundos antes, a medio camino de tocar el suelo. Era como ver la escena en pausa de una película muggle.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto?!—Su voz sonó increíblemente aguda, captando de inmediato la atención del pequeño grupo que, al igual que ella, no estaban congelados. Luna volteó a verla. Ginny se apretó contra la barra al encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga. Ya no eran los ojos grises soñadores que siempre la miraban con dulzura. No. Ahora eran amarillos, oscurecidos por una rabia que nunca hubiera creído ver en ella ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas. Antes que pudiera decir nada, una mano la tomó de sorpresa, posándose sobre su frente. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo antes de precipitares a un agujero negro.

.

Nick jadeó cuando vio a Ginny caer inconsciente en brazos de Harry.

—¿Qué le has hecho?—bramó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Solo esta desmayada—lo tranquilizó Harry antes de girarse para ver a Luna. —Cuídala, nosotros nos encargamos ahora.

Puso a Ginny en brazos de Luna antes de sacar su espada del bolsillo y darse vuelta para enfrentar a los demonios que ya habían dejado atrás sus disfraces humanos y ahora eran una nube de alas y garras que se abalanzaban hacía ellos.

Hermione fue la primera en dar el primer golpe. Arrancándole la cabeza a uno con la espada que acababa de hacer aparecer. Astoria saltó por encima de la barra con largas cuchillas en las manos. Luna y Nick se apresuraron a llevar a Ginny al otro lado de la barra, para mantenerla lo más alejada del campo visual de los demonios.

Las dos hembras demonio se lanzaron sobre Harry a la vez. De una patada logró alejar a una, pero no fue suficientemente rápido como para poder deshacerse de la otra, la cual, sin perder tiempo, le clavó los largos dientes en punta en el hombro. Soltando un gruñido, le clavó la espada en la garganta. La demonio dio un paso atrás con los manos en el cuello al tiempo que escupía un líquido negro aguado, que olía horrible. Sin tener la menor compasión –y con el hombro ardiendo por la mordedura- terminó con ella arrancándole la cabeza con un movimiento limpio, digno del mejor Guerrero de Hades.

Recuperando el aliento mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor, Harry vio como Astoria, al otro lado de la habitación, acababa con dos demonios adultos que eran del doble de su tamaño.

—¡Harry cuidado!

El gurrero no necesito del grito de advertencia de Nick para darse cuenta que iba a ser atacado por dos de los demonios machos y la demonio que quedaba, la cual parecía ser más joven que la que acababa de matar.

"Córtale la cabeza y el cuerpo morirá solo"

La voz de Hades resonó en su cabeza como un recuerdo de sus horas de entrenamiento. Aquella especie de demonio se movía en manada, y cuando se mataba a sus líderes, o sea a las hembras, el resto del aquelarre era fácil de exterminar.

—Hermione, échame una mano aquí—gritó. La chica acabó de una sola estocada al demonio con el que combatía antes de apresurarse hacia ellos y sacarle de encima a los dos demonios para que él tuviera vía libre para ir tras la hembra, la cual estaba muy cabreada por la muerte de su compañera.

La demonio se lanzó por su cuello, pero Harry la alejó de una patada, haciéndola chocar contra una mesa que hizo pedazos bajo su peso.

—Te envió Calix ¿verdad?—la sujetó del cuello para obligarla a que lo mirara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le mostró los colmillos.

—Él tiene el poder ahora, Guerrero. Tu amo se debilita mientras el mío se hace más fuerte. Todos ustedes morirán antes del solsticio de invierno.

—Lo que tu digas—resopló, asqueado—Sera una verdadera pena que no estés aquí cuando el momento llegue y yo le rebane el pescuezo a ese intento de villano que tienes por amo.

—Tú no podrás controlarla eternamente—chilló cuando lo vio levantar su espada— Está en su sangre, ella es lo que es, al igual que tu. Ginevra ira por su propio pie hacia donde esta Calixto. Así esta escrito. Ella es destrucción, no puedes pelear contra su naturaleza.

Sin mover el más mínimo músculo de su rostro, decapitó a la demonio y vio como se hacía polvo sobre la mesa destartalada. Aunque odiara admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Ginny había sido creada para ser la herramienta que, en manos incorrectas, destruiría el mundo conocido. Y de poco servirían los interminables esfuerzos de Luna para mantenerla en el lado de la luz. Un día de estos, Ginny descubriría lo que era ¡Y ay de los dioses cuando eso ocurriera!

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, se volvió para ver cómo iban sus compañeras. Solo quedaba un demonio, y este estaba en el suelo con las espadas de Hermione en el cuello. Como una gigantesca tijera que amenazaba con separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo de un momento a otro.

En comparación con los otros, este demonio era solo un niño que no llegaba a cumplir el medio siglo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no me van a matar, asquerosos asesinos?!—bramó, haciendo relucir un coraje que no llegaba a sus grandes y aterrorizados ojos amarillos.

—Estas de suerte—una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro pálido de Hermione al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre él—Hoy no morirás. Necesitamos un poco de tu cooperación.

—¡Entonces mátenme!—le escupió el demonio— Ese maldito de allí acaba de matar a mi madre y a mi hermana. ¡Jamás ayudare a los de su calaña! ¡Primero la muerte!

Harry bufó apretando los puños. El mordisco de la demonio le ardía demasiado. Aunque hubiera sido letal para un humano normal, a él solo le provocaba ardor y un insoportable dolor de cabeza. ¡Por los dioses! Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no patearle la cabeza al demonio y así lograr que dejara de gritar de una vez por todas.

—No nos culpes a nosotros por las estupideces de tu manada, chico—le cortó masajeándose la sien con la mano libre. —Los tuyos cavaron su propia tumba al venderse como unas putas a Calixto.

El demonio se agitó indignado, mostrándole los colmillos de la misma forma que había hecho su hermana. Hermione le plantó su pie embotado sobre el pecho, inmovilizándolo aun más.

—¡Malditos! ¡Ustedes verán lo más profundo de los dominios de Lucifer por lo que hicieron esta noche! ¡Lo juro! ¡Ningún demonio muere en vano, y menos en manos de unos perros como ustedes!

—¡Cállate!

Luna salió de detrás de la barra con los ojos fijos en el demonio.

—¡Mestiza!—Soltó el ser como el peor de los insultos.

—Mestiza o no, sabes que puedo hacerte pedazos a ti o a cualquiera de los tuyos—dijo con voz filosa— Y eso mismo es lo que le dirás a tu amo esta noche. Le dirás a Calixto que no solo los Gurreros de Hades protegen a Ginevra. Y que si se mete con ella, se mete conmigo. Y que a menos que quiera que caiga sobre él la cólera de mi madre, le recomiendo que comience a cambiar sus planes. ¿Has comprendido?

El demonio la miró furiosa, apretando los labios.

—La semidiosa te ha hecho un pregunta ¡Contesta!—Hermane apoyó un poco mas de su peso sobre el pie que tenia sobre el demonio.

—Vale, lo he cazado. La Séptima está bajo la protección de los dioses. Si la tocan, ardera Troya, otra vez. —Resumió de mala gana.

Luna asintió antes de hacerle una señal a Hermione para que lo soltara. Poniéndose de pie de un salto y replegando las alas, el demonio se desvaneció en el aire.

—Wow, eso sí estuvo bien loco—Silbó Nick, asomando la cabeza por encima de la barra—Para la próxima batalla no me inviten. Enserio, no me enojaré en lo más mínimo.

—Esto no fue una batalla, Nick—Le dijo Harry, al tiempo que hacía que su espada quedara del tamaño de un abrecartas antes de guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón.—Eran Perros del Infierno, nadie que quiera ganar de verdad una pelea manda a esas cosas.

—Evidentemente querían medir nuestras fuerzas—Razonó Astoria.

—Exacto…

—¿Perros del Infierno? Creí que esos trabajaban para Lucifer.— frunció el seño Nick.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Son demonios de caza, su lealtad es muy voluble. Ellos trabajan para el mejor postor.

—Eso no me suena nada bien. Si esas cosas trabajan para Calixto….

—No tienes de que preocuparte Nick—le aseguró Harry— seguramente este era el único clan que trabajaba para él, y solo los envió para saber cuánto poder teníamos de nuestro lado.

—Eso cuadra. Nos atacó en un lugar público, nos puso entre la espada y la pared, y esperó a ver cómo nos las arreglábamos.

—Entonces si estaban midiendo nuestras fuerzas….—Luna se mostró pensativa por un momento — Entonces decirle que estaba de vuestra parte no fue la cosa más brillante. —parecía horrorizada.

—Da igual. Aunque dudo que saber que estas aquí cambie las cosas. Tal vez, Calixto ira con más cuidado de ahora en adelante, pero nada más.

—Vale—No muy convencida, la rubia sacó la varita mientras miraba a su alrededor. El bar no había sufrido grandes daños, había un par de mesas rotas, unos cuantos vasos y botellas quebradas y un par de lámparas caídas. Suspiró largamente ¡Como odiaba las peleas! Trató de ver el lado positivo. Al menos no había mortales heridos. Al pensar en eso, volvió la mirada hacia Harry, el cual se miraba la herida que tenía en el hombro con asco.

—Déjame que te ayude con eso—posó la punta de la varita en la mordedura, y de inmediato esta comenzó a soltar un suave humillo color verde. En menos de un minuto la herida desapareció y solo quedó un círculo de piel lisa de un suave color rosa. El guerrero la miró agradecido. —Ustedes arreglen el lugar, yo me encargare de limpiar cualquier recuerdo sobre los perros.

Trabajando rápido y en silencio, y en pocos minutos el lugar recupero su aspecto hogareño, y ellos volvieron a lucir ropa limpia y sin rasgaduras. Con un último movimiento de varita, Luna borró los últimos recuerdos de Tabitha y arregló la bandeja a medio caer que había estado llevando.

.

—¿Qué hacemos con Ginny?—Nick había regresado junto a su amiga.

—No despertara hasta que yo le quite el encantamiento que le lance—le explicó Harry acercándose también.

—De acuerdo, pero eso hay que hacerlo después que yo revierte mi hechizo del tiempo—Luna se arrodilló junto a su amiga.

—Pero ella vio demasiado antes de desmayarse—intervino Nick.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, chico?—aunque la jaqueca se había ido junto a la mordedura sanada, Harry sentía que podía volver de un momento a otro si Nick ponía en voz alta cada una de sus preocupaciones.—Si Ginny vio de mas, no podemos borrarle los recuerdos. Lo único que nos queda es negarlo todo.

—Va a pensar que está loca.

—Nick, en estos momentos es mejor que crea eso a que sepa la verdad.-decretó Harry con voz áspera, zanjando el tema allí mismo.

Nick y Luna se hicieron a un lado cuando Harry tomó en brazos a Ginny y la llevó hacia el lugar exacto en que había estado antes que todo aquel lío comenzara.

—Luna, tu disuelve el encantamiento y vete, por favor, yo me encargo del resto—posó los pies de Ginny sobre el piso, tratando que estuviera lo mas horizontal posible mientras hacía que todo su peso descansara sobre él. —Chicas, ustedes tomen sus puestos—les ordenó a Astoria y a Hermione.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el lugar en que habían estado antes que comenzara el congelamiento. Luna levantó nuevamente su báculo y una segunda luz blanca lo ilumino todo, presidida casi de inmediato por otro destello azul que anunciaba la partida de la semidiosa.

Los sonidos regresaron cuando las personas petrificadas volvieron a lo que hacían minutos antes, como si nada hubiera perturbado su paz.

.

Harry tomó aire antes de comenzar con una actuación en la que debía verse tan sorprendido como preocupado. Con rapidez dejó que Ginny cayera sobre él, directo a sus brazos.

—¡Ayuda por favor!—dijo con voz potente.

Más de un cliente recurrente se acercó preocupado al ver a Ginny inconsciente. Tabitha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia ellos con el rostro pálido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—su voz sonaba insoportablemente aguda.

—No lo sé, todo estaba bien y de pronto se desmayo.

* * *

.

—La joven Ginevra no se ha creído lo del desmayo ¿verdad?

Albus, elegante como solo él podía verse con una larga túnica morada, se sentó en una banca frente a una fuente de angelitos casi congelada en el medio de un parque inexplicablemente vacio. Harry se sentó a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío de diciembre. Una nube de vaho se esparció en el aire cuando Harry soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Aún no podía creer que el invierno siembre había sido su estación favorita cuando vivía en el Inframundo.

—Astoria hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para convencerla de que había sufrido un ataque a causa del estrés que le había provocado su enfrentamiento con Zay la otra noche. Pero ella no se lo ha creído, lo sé, aunque asegura que así fue.

—Es normal.—le aseguró el anciano— Al final del día ella sigue siendo una Weasley. Suspicaz y muy inteligente por naturaleza.

Harry asintió con los ojos fijos en la nieve. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su anciano mentor, pero la verdad no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía muchas dudas sobre la misión y otras tantas sobre su estadía en la tierra, y estas últimas eran un tanto embarazosas.

—Vamos, estamos aquí sentados congelándonos, has que al menos valga la pena. Vamos Harry ¿Qué es lo que siempre te he dicho?

—El tonto es el que no pregunta.—respondió en voz muy baja.

—Entonces, siéntete privilegiado y descarga todas tus dudas, te prometo que contentare todas— Harry enrojeció bajo su bufanda ante la perspectiva de contarle acerca de _todas_ sus dudas. Adoraba a aquel hombre, era más que solo su mentón. Pero había temas que jamás habían tocado, y él no iba hacer nada para llegar a una conversación de aquel tipo.

—Estoy preocupado por Astoria— comenzó a decir mientras veía a su maestro desenvolver un caramelo de limón. — La he estado observando y se comporta de una forma extraña.

Ese no era su gran problema, pero prefería mantener el asunto lo más alejado de sus propios asuntos.

—¿Extraña en qué sentido?

—Parece como si tuviera emociones. A veces parece tener más alma que yo. Sé que es imposible, pero la otra noche había una mujer en el bar, estaba muy deprimida, y cuando Astoria fue a tomar su pedido casi cayó de rodillas llorando.

—Interesante…

—¿Interesante? Por el búho de Atenea ¿alguna vez habías escuchado de un Guerrero de Hades llorando? —El moreno no podía creer tanta tranquilidad de parte de Albus.

—Oh Harry, a veces parece que te olvidas lo viejo que soy—le sonrió— He vivido mucho y he vista tantas cosas…. El comportamiento de Astoria no es tan raro como tu crees, lo he visto muchas veces en los Guerreros que son enviados a la tierra.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro. Los Guerreros llevan en su interior una especie hueco vacío donde deberían estar sus sentimientos. Los humanos derrochan todo tipo de emociones, así que cuando los guerreros entran en contacto con los humanos, ese espacio vacío comienza a llenarse con "emociones de segunda mano" ¿Entiendes? Es como si los sentimientos fueran contagiosos y a Astoria le faltara la vacuna.

—Vale—lo pensó un momento— Pero a Hermione eso no le pasa… ella sigue siendo la misma perra insoportable de siempre.

Albus lo miró por un momento de forma desaprobatoria ante el lenguaje que usaba.

—A Hermione no le ocurre lo mismo porque su "Personalidad Base" no se lo permite.

—¿Personalidad base?—frunció el seño.

—Claro, cuando un alma es sacada del cuerpo, no es extirpada totalmente.

—¿A no?

—Pues no, queda una pequeñísima parte. Una pizca que le sirve al resto del alma a reconocer a su cuerpo de origen cuando el Guerrero es liberado y recupera su alma. Esa pequeña esencia que queda en el cuerpo se le llama Personalidad Base, y sale a relucir con más fuerza cuando se está en contacto continuo con emociones humanas. — Explicó el anciano— Por lo visto si Astoria tuviera alma, sería una persona alegre y despreocupada y tal vez también tendría una gran capacidad para sentir empatía por los demás. Por eso su cuerpo se llena de las emociones de los humanos que la rodean con tanta facilidad. Su Personalidad Base no sabe luchar contra los sentimientos, está hecha para disfrutar de ellos.

—¿Y Hermione?

—Bueno, Hermione es una persona increíblemente controlada. Tiene una misión, y no aceptará distracción alguna hasta que cumpla su cometido.

—O sea que, con alma o sin ella, Hermione sigue siendo una pesada insoportable.

—No seas así Harry—le reprendió pacientemente su maestro— Un día de estos conocerás a la verdadera Hermione, y te sentirás muy mal por pensar así de ella.

El joven tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un "lo dudo mucho" bastante mal educado.

—Tengo una duda sobre la semidiosa—cambió de tema para no entran en discusiones— No entiendo porque no le dice a Ginny que….

—¿Qué puede ver a Nick? ¿O por qué no le dice sobre su origen?—Harry asintió— Pues por la misma razón por la que tú y tus compañeras se hacen pasar por primos de Luna. Ginny tiene una protección adicional al no saber la verdad. Triste pero real. La ignorancia la protege. Entre más lejos de los problemas de los dioses este, más feliz y segura estará.

Harry no discutió esa idea. Cada vez que un dios se metía en la vida de alguien, todo iba de mal a peor. Él y los miles de Gurreros de Hades eran un claro ejemplo. La vida sería mucho más fácil si no hubiera un Panteón lleno de cretinos egocéntricos que solo sabían poner la lupa sobre las hormigas.

—Qué tal si me preguntas lo que de verdad quieres saber. Prometo no reírme.

Harry se ahogo con su propia saliva al oír aquello. Miró al anciano mientras tocio, este le sonrió de forma amigable y con un destello de diversión en sus ojos azules. Odiaba cuando Albus hacia eso.

—No es algo importante—masculló sin mirarlo.

—Cualquier cosa que te preocupe a ti es de gran importancia para mí— aseguró— Así que dime ¿Cuál es el problema con Ginevra?

Sintió su rostro y cuello arder bajo la lana de su ropa de invierno. Ni siquiera entendía porque todo aquello le provocaba tal bochorno, pero simplemente era una reacción que no podía controlar. Era mencionar a Ginny, y él comenzaba a sentir como sus manos sudaban y su estomago se agitaba. Era algo casi intolerable.

—No es un problema, creo—murmuró— simplemente no sé como comportarme con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?—su voz comenzó a sonar jovial y divertida.

—A que cuando ella me habla digo demasiada incoherencias.—sintió como se hacía cada vez más pequeño en la banca—Es como si me olvidara de todos los temas interesantes que conozco y solo puedo decir tonterías como que hace frio o que parece que lloverá. Es algo lamentable, lo sé, pero es que cada vez que se para frente a mí, simplemente…

—¿Simplemente….?

Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de los sentimientos que podía sentir, pero en aquel momento, mientras su cara quemaba, comenzaba a tenerle odio a una emoción en particular: la vergüenza.

—Simplemente no puedo pensar y solo me dedico a mirarla.—apretó los labios, tratando de no decir nada mas mientras Albus reía suavemente.— Dijo que no se reiría.

—Lo siento muchacho, pero tu cara no tiene precio. Parece que vas a prenderte fuego de un momento a otro.

—Me alegro que a usted le divierta, señor. Yo sigo aquí sin saber que hacer—soltó con mucha amargura. —¿A todos los guerreros les pasa? ¿Es normal?

—Ay niño, tu eres especial y lo sabes. No hay Guerreros como tu…

—Entonces usted no…

—Pero no te preocupes, creo saber qué es lo que pasa contigo. Es algo que les ocurre mucho a los humanos. —Harry lo miró esperanzado, si aquello tenía algún antídoto, él estaría feliz de tomarlo.

—¿Qué cosa es? ¿Una enfermedad?

Albus soltó una carcajada.

—No Harry, no es ninguna enfermedad, simplemente te gusta esa chica.—un pequeño brillo de triunfo aparecía en los ojos azules del hombre.

—¿Gustar?—frunció el ceño con profundidad— ¿Cómo me gusta la tarta de melaza?— No sabía porqué pero por primera vez en la vida pensaba que su maestro estaba equivocado. No creía posible que el término "gustar" fuera el que Albus estaba buscando en ese momento. ¿Podía gustarle Ginny? A él le gustaba el chocolate y le encantaba devorar una tableta antes de irse a dormir… pero a Ginny no la quería devorar… ¿o sí?

Se pasó la mano por su cabello alborotado. Todo aquello lo había dejado demasiado confundido. El mundo de los humanos era tan complicado.

—Tú solo encárgate de protegerla, Harry, y no te preocupes por lo demás, lo que ha de venir, vendrá. Tu solo mantente firme y abraza con todas tus fuerzas lo que eres ahora.

Al escuchar esa última frase, Harry recordó lo que la demonio le había dicho unas noches atrás, y sintió algo frío y desagradable en la boca del estómago. Tembló, pero poco tenía que ver con el frío de aquel día. Abrazarse con fuerza a lo que eres. El problema radicaba en que quien era en ese momento, no podía ni imaginarse levantando un dedo contra Ginny. La simple idea lo asqueaba. Pero si el momento llegaba, tendría que hacerlo. Tendría que destruirla antes que Calixto la usara a favor de sus oscuros propósitos.

—Una de las hembras de la manada de perros del infierno me dijo algo— miró al anciano con cautela, listo para notar cualquier cambio en su rostro lleno de arrugas—Dijo que Ginny se reuniría con Calixto. Dijo que estaba escrito.

Albus lo miró impasible.

—Nada está escrito, mi querido muchacho, excepto tal vez el desenlace, pero hasta el carece del donde y cuando.

—Pero…

—Hazme un favor Harry—dijo en voz baja, su rostro parecía repentinamente cansado— No subestimes a Ginevra. Nadie sabe cuánta fuerza guardamos hasta que se nos pone a prueba. Ten fe.

Harry no dijo nada. Quería tener fe. Quería poder cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo saldría bien al final. Pero una pregunta le hacía picar la lengua. Una pregunta que temía hacer en voz alta porque le tenía terror a la respuesta. No podía tener fe cuando en lo más profundo de su ser conocía la respuesta que no quería oír, y mucho menos de boca de su mentor.

¿Qué pasaría con Ginny si el lado oscuro que había dentro de ella ganaba?

* * *

.

_*1 Cerbero: Perro de tres cabezas que custodia la entrada al inframundo._

_._

_**Lo sé, estoy para que me aten y me quemen x_x les prometí un capítulo por semana, pero digamos que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba (para variar un poco) falta de inspiración, internet y demás hicieron que me atrasara bastante. De verdad lo siento, y espero poder recompensarlos muy pronto!**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si no entendieron algo avisen, si? ya que hasta yo me he mareado un poco mientras escribía.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre digo, agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan para seguir con esta historia :D**_

_**Bueno, espero no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización! ;D Besos grandes!**_

_**Elly**_


	9. La propuesta

_***clava la bandera blanca y comienza a sacar las telarañas y el polvo***_

_**Si lo sé. Tarde muuuucho ufff Nos vemos abajo. **_

**La propuesta.**

**.**

Ginny frunció el seño al verse a sí misma en aquella sala de pisos de roca y paredes de tierra, húmeda e irregular. Las últimas seis semanas había tenido un repetitivo sueño en el que se encontraba a las orillas del riachuelo que cruzaba los terrenos cercanos a la casa en la que había vivido de pequeña. Pero aquella noche era diferente. Lejos habían quedado el día de verano, el agua cristalina y las mariposas que volaban a su alrededor. No. Esta vez estaba en ese lugar frio y desconocido, mirándose a sí misma parada en medio de aquel lugar, con una larga túnica blanca. Parecían encontrarse en una especie de caverna circular cuyo techo alto y abovedad tenía un boquete inconcebible por el cual se escurría un grueso haz de luz pálida que la iluminaba apenas a ella y a una roca de tamaño considerable que había en el centro del extraño lugar. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquello no era una ordinaria piedra grande y negra. Tenía una forma rectangular bien definida y con extrañas formas esculpidas. Imágenes interminables de rostros sin ojos que estaban congelados en un grito mudo. No quiso acercarse, inexplicablemente sabía que aquella cosa era un cofre y el instinto le decía que era mejor alejarse.

Era, sin duda, el lugar más extraño que había visto en su vida.

Permaneció inmóvil mientras se veía a sí misma, con la mirada brillante de curiosidad, acercándose al cobre de piedra y tocando el pesado candado que lo mantenía cerrado, aunque la tapa parecía tan maciza que era imaginable la idea de que se levantara sin magia.

La Ginny ante ella pasó las yemas de los dedos por los rostros tallados, con los ojos brillosos, estudiando cada detalle. Le resultaba tan raro verse a sí misma en ese lugar.

El sonido del metal arrastrándose por la roca acabo con el silencio y la Ginny junto al cofre llevó su mirada alarmada hacia donde estaba la Ginny observadora. Sus miradas se encontraron y la Ginny de túnica blanca adquirió una mueca de miedo y sorpresa al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás. Ginny volteó para ver lo que tanto la espetaba. Estaba parada junto al umbral de la única salida de aquella sala. Por el largo pasillo iluminado por antorchas alimentadas por un débil fuego azul, se acercaba alguien. Pisando fuerte, una silueta alta y encapuchada se acercaba con prisa. Ginny se hizo a un lado tratando de ocultarse de esa sombra, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que se le iba a escapar del pecho de un momento a otro. Conocía esa sensación de pánico, esa alarma que le decía que tenía que alejarse de aquella persona si quería seguir con vida. Quería sacar la varita, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus manos. Los pasos retumbaban en el largo pasillo con tanta fuerza que parecía sonar dentro de su cabeza. Se acercaba. Había que correr. ¿Pero a donde? Intentó gritar…. Y lo hizo. Gritó con tanta fuerza que despertó a todas las personas que dormían en ese momento en su casa.

.

Ginny despertó con la garganta quemándole por el esfuerzo. Se incorporo en su cama de sabanas revueltas, escuchando a lo lejos sonidos de puertas abriéndose y pasos apresurados. Pero antes que Luna pudiera llegar a su cuarto, Nick apareció junto a su cama, haciendo un débil "plaf" que se escuchó muy fuerte en la oscuridad de la habitación.

El fantasma la miró asustado y pareció comprender con mucha facilidad lo que ocurrida, ya que no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente se arrodilló junto a su cama, observándola ávidamente.

—Tranquila pecas, solo ha sido un mal sueño.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, los cuales brillaban a pesar de la poca luz. Más allá logró escuchar voces en el pasillo, y pudo distinguir la de Luna. Sin poder pronunciar pablara se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama mientras su corazón seguía martillando en su pecho.

Ella sabía –y Nick también- que raras eran las veces que sus sueños eran eso, sueños.

.

* * *

.

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba de un gris muy claro y una fina capa de nieve recién caída cubría la calle. Harry se levantó un poco más temprano de lo normal. Había pasado una mala noche, despertando a cada cinco minutos con la respiración agitada, después de entrar y salir de sueños raros donde se encontraba solo enfrentando a un ejército de Perros del Infierno que se le echaban encima mientras Calixto reía a carcajadas.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, la casa aún estaba en silencio y todas las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando los pequeños corredores en penumbras. La única luz que había provenía de la cocina, y Harry se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ginny allí. Durante la noche, la había escuchado gritar y un rato después Nick le había comunicado que no era necesario que se pusiera en guardia ni que tampoco sacara su espada, ya que Ginny solo había tendió una pesadilla. También tenía entendido que Luna le había suministrado una poción para dormir sin sueños. Por eso mismo encontrarse con la pelirroja sentada sobre la mesada de mármol de la pileta, con las piernas cruzadas y hablando por teléfono a esas horas tan tempranas, lo extraño bastante. Se suponía que no se levantaría hasta bien entrada la mañana.

—Deberías alegrarte Neville…—decía Ginny al teléfono— Luna te aprecia lo suficiente como para no querer jugar con tus sentimientos…. Si lo sé….No lo sé… Tal vez…. No sabría decirte…—Parecía derrotada.— Neville, tal vez sea por la fecha, recuerda que Luna tiene que rendir unas pruebas antes de navidad, tal vez solo te dijo que no por eso…—Soltó un largo suspiró antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrar a Harry parado en el umbral, le dedicó una sonrisa cansada en forma de saludo antes de seguir hablando con Neville— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberían dejar que se desahogue un poco, ella tiene una prueba hoy y otra el lunes. Con suerte estará con mejor humor cuando comience sus vacaciones…. Está bien, buena suerte. Adiós.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto que Ginny parecía verdaderamente aliviada de poder cortar.

—Buenos días, hay café recién hecho en la cafetera—le informó la pelirroja bajándose de la mesada de un salto.

—Gracias—dijo mientras tomaba una taza del armario.—Me sorprende verte despierta a esta hora, Luna me dijo que te había dado una poción para dormir.

La pelirroja pasó su peso de un pie a otro, sumamente nerviosa. Harry entendió casi de inmediato que ella se sentía incomoda, y quizás también molesta, al saber que él estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas. Harry no la culpo, a él tampoco no le gustaría que un extraño supiera esas cosas de él.

—¿Me escuchaste gritar anoche?—Asintió— Bueno….No quería dormir—se aclaró la garganta, sacando una taza del armario para servirse ella también un poco de café— así que no tome la poción.

—¿No has dormido desde que te despertaste anoche?— Mirándola con más detalle, se dio cuenta que no mentía. Su rostro estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y tenía unas ojeras que le daban un aspecto bastante enfermo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— masculló evitando mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Y tú? ¿No es muy temprano para levantarse?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no eres la única que tiene problemas para dormir—le sonrió pesadamente antes de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina.

— Vaya, parece que ninguno tuvo una buena noche entonces—se sentó frente a él, dedicándose a beber su café.

—¿Quién es Neville?—le preguntó logrando que Ginny lo mirara con el seño fruncido.—Te escuche hablando con él cuando entre —se apresuró a decir— También mencionaste a Luna.

—Uff ¿no me digas que eres uno de esos?—sus labios se tensaron al tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo por no reír.

—¿Uno de esos?

—Uno de esos tipos sobreprotectores que cuidan tanto a sus hermanas como a sus primas de cualquier chico que pudiera intentar salir con ellas.—rió—Mi hermano Ron es así todo el tiempo.

—Yo no soy así. Solo es curiosidad. —le aseguró con completa sinceridad. ¿Preocuparse por Astoria, Hermione y Luna? Más bien debería preocuparse por los chicos que se atrevieran a acercarse más de la cuenta. Astoria podía estar siendo muy mona en esos momentos, pero seguía siendo la mejor que había visto son una varita en la mano. Hermione no tenía paciencia ni sentimientos para comprender cualquier acercamiento que no fuera un ataca, cualquier chico que intentara ligar con ella terminaría con el cuello rebanado en algún callejón oscuro, de eso no tenía duda. Y Luna ¡Por los Dioses! Esa chica era la hija de una diosa, no necesitaba que nadie cuidara sus espaladas.

Aún así, Ginny siguió mirándolo sin creerle una palabra.

—Neville, es un amigo de años. Nos conocemos desde el colegio, estaba en la misma generación que mi hermano Ron.

—¿Y qué problema tiene con Luna?

—Bueno, digamos que él quiere salir con ella pero ella no quiere dejarlo salir de la zona de amigos.— suspiró con cierto pesar.—Es triste ¿sabes? Ellos podrían ser una buena pareja, tiene mucho en común.

—Pero si Luna no quiere…—tomó un sorbo de su café. Le resultaba muy raro hablar de un tema como aquel. Dos personas que tenía el camino libre para tener una relación, pero no la tenían porque los sentimientos no eran los necesarios para algo así. Harry se pregunto si todas las personas hacían eso. En su mundo, en el mundo de los guerreros, lo más cercano a una relación que se podía tener era sexo, sexo y más sexo, porque al fin y al cabo, no se necesitaban emociones para saciar una necesidad tan básica.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato largo. Harry estaba haciendo unas tostadas cuando Luna irrumpió en la cocina, jadeando y con una gran montaña de libros en las manos. Tenía el cabello rubio mal atado en una coleta y las mejillas estaban marchadas de algún polvo blanco que había utilizado en el fallido intento de ocultar sus ojeras. Murmuró un ronco "buenos días" antes de dejar los libros y pergaminos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Ginny se apresuró a servirle una taza de café bien cargado y alcanzarle unas tostadas con mantequilla. Luna recibió el café agradecida, pero al percatarse que era su amiga pelirroja quien se lo ofrecía, la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Tu no deberías estar dormida?—le ladró con muy malas pulgas.

Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír, miró el reloj que había en la cocina.

—¿Y tú no tendrías que estar en la academia?

Luna también miró el reloj, soltó una maldición en griego antigua (Harry dudo que Ginny hubiera entendido alguna palabra) se bebió el café de un solo trago largo, se metió una tostada en la boca y tomando sus libros y su mochila, echo a correr hacia la sala para utilizar la red flu.

—Pobre, la universidad la está volviendo loca.—se lamentó Ginny volviendo a sentarse a la mesa. Harry estuvo totalmente de acuerdo al tiempo que toma el periódico que había sobre la mesa y comenzaba a ojearlo.

Astoria fue la siguiente en levantarse. Apareció en la cocina ya arreglada. Llevando unos vaqueros morados, un suéter de cuello de tortuga color amarillo patito y unas botas para la nieve de un verde agua. Harry había notado hacia unos días que Astoria, a diferencia de Hermione y él, había optado por dejar de lado el uniforme de guerrero, y con ayuda de Luna y su estrambótico armario, comenzó a usar muchos colores vivíos en sus prendas, tan vivos que podía lastimar las corneas de los que se atrevieran a observarla por un periodo demasiado largo. Astoria no parecía notar las miradas de la gente. Ella simplemente estaba muy feliz con su ropa de colores.

—Buenos días—los saludó sonriente como cada mañana.

—Buenos días—la saludaron de regreso los otros dos sin tan entusiasmo.

—¿Café y tostadas?— Astoria alzó una ceja al acercarse a la mesa de la cocina y ver lo que estaban comiendo—Eso no es desayuno—se cruzó de brazos, chaqueando la lengua con desaprobación— Si Luna se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo.

—Ella acaba de irse hace un rato y solo tomó media taza de café y una tostada—señaló Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la actitud de la chica de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho con su prima.

—Sí pero a ella le falta tiempo, seguro que se fue a las corridas a la academia, pobrecilla—rodeó la mesa y fue directo a la alacena—Pero ustedes ya verán, les prepárele un desayuno verdadero— Y comenzó a sacar cosas que prometían un desayuno abundante de salchichas, tocino y huevos revueltos.

Harry bajó el diario que había estado leyendo y miró a Astoria con los ojos bien abiertos. Tuvo que hacia un esfuerzo bien grande para no parecer tan sorprendido. ¿Eso era parte de la absorción de emociones humanas?

—No hace falta Astoria.—le aseguró Ginny —De verdad.

—De eso nada—se plantó la chica al tiempo que sacaba una sartén del armario que había bajo la mesada.—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

Ginny estuvo a punto de resistir cuando aquella última frase hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. Astoria y su afán de prepararle una comida contundente le hacía recordar a su propia madre, la cual disfrutaba enormemente llenando la mesa de comida y empachando a todas las personas que tuviera a mano. No le dijo nada a Astoria, así que prefirió voltear a ver a Harry y decirle en voz muy baja.

—Se nota que Luna y ella son primas

Harry hizo una mueca poco definida mientras se encogía de hombros. Aceptando la derrota, Ginny también fue hacia la mesada y comenzó a ayudarla a preparar el desayuno.

Hermione llegó justo cuando Harry, cumpliendo las órdenes de las cocineras del día, servía jugo de naranja recién exprimido en cuatro vasos.

—Buenos días—los saludó sin mucho entusiasmo, sentándose a la mesa y tomando el jugo que le ofrecía Harry.

—Hoy tenemos que ir más temprano al bar—comentó Hermione a nadie en especial, pero fue Astoria quien le respondió.

—Si lo sé, pero Taby me envió un mensaje hace un rato. Dice que Draco le dio un dinero para que compre más adornos porque dice que los que hay no son suficientes. Tabby me preguntó si queríamos ir con ella a comprarlos y yo le he dicho que iremos encantados—Astoria sonrió mientras Hermione arrugaba su rostro agriado.

—Genial, no veo que mas pudiera hacer con mi vida hoy—dijo arrastrando cada palaba.

—¿Comprar adornos?—repitió Harry sin entender, antes de comenzar a comer el maravilloso desayuno que había preparado su hermana falsa y Ginny.

—Los adornos de navidad—respondió la pelirroja al tiempo que se sacaba el delantal y se sentaba también—Se supone que hace semanas que deberíamos haber decorado el bar, pero entre una cosa y otra el tiempo se nos fue volando. Supongo que aprovecharan a decorar hoy que están Draco, Neville y Jack ¿no?—le preguntó Astoria.

—Eso me a dijo Tabby—asintió muy contenta. Harry intuyó de mano que venía tanta emoción de parte de Astoria. Aquellas serian las primeras navidades de los tres. Y si él, con sus emociones adormecidas, estaba muy curioso por lo que llegaría a pasar, seguramente Astoria, que estaba bañada en excitadas emociones humanas, estaba radiante de felicidad y muy emocionada por decorar su primer árbol de navidad.—¿Y tú que harás? Tabby me dijo ayer que hoy es tu día libre.

Por debajo de la mesa, Astoria le dio una patada en la pierna a Harry. El moreno estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero detectó la mirada significativa que le lanzaba la Guerrera. _"Pon atención, idiota" _

Ginny, por encima de todo aquel intercambio, bebió un largo trago de jugo antes de contestar.

—Aprovecharé la mañana. Luna me ha pedido que le compre algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon, así que iré allí y de pasada intentare buscar ideas para los regalos de este año.

—Harry también necesita comprar unas cosas en el callejón Diagon—Soltó Astoria, con tanta rapidez que Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contradecirla.— Podrían ir juntos, él nunca ha ido al callejón Diagon.

—Eh...Bueno, claro. No hay problema—Ginny miró a Harry con las mejillas sonrosadas antes de volver su atención a su plato. Astoria sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Por un rato no se escucho nada mas que le sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Harry trataba de pensar que haría toda la mañana con Ginny. Él no era bueno hablando… bueno, en realidad no era bueno hablando con esa pelirroja en particular. Seguro que metía la pata.

—Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha—Dijo Astoria después de comer el último trozo de huevo que había en su plato.—, Taby debe estar esperándonos. Les toca a ustedes lavar los platos. Espero que tengan un buen día.

Las guerreras se encaminaron a la puerta principal. Harry las siguió sin perder tempo, dejando a Ginny recogiendo lo platos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—le preguntó en voz baja a Astoria mientras esta se ponía su abrigo color naranja en el hall.

—No conviene que Ginny salga de la casa sola. Nick tiene una reunión con Albus y no sabe cuánto durara—abrió la puerta de calle, dejando que un viento helado se colara en la casa—Nick en persona me ha pedido que te diga que es mejor que acompañes a Ginny de forma abierta, en vez de seguirla, como seguramente tenias paneado.

Harry cerró la boca de golpe. Así era, ese era su plan si Ginny salía sola de la casa.

—Vale.—se resignó.

—Llámanos si necesitas ayuda—dijo Astoria y para asombro absoluto de Harry, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida. Pasmado por la acción, miró a Hermione, la cual arqueó una ceja ante la mirada que le lanzaba Harry.

—No me mires así, guerrero, yo no voy a besarte—Y sin decir mas, siguió Astoria fuera de la casa, cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

Dejando atrás la sorpresa y la resignación, Harry regreso a la cocina. Cuidar a Ginny no le representaba ningún problema. Pero prefería vigilarla a una distancia más amplia. No porque ella fuera una molestia, sino porque no tenía ni idea como debía comportarse a su lado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Y si Ginny comenzaba a sospechar? No, definitivamente hubiera preferido poder seguirla sin que ella supiera.

Cuando Harry se acercó al fregadero donde la pelirroja lavaba los platos de forma manual, la chica dio un respingo al verlo y el plato que enjabonada en ese momento se le resbalo y terminó en el piso, salpicando trozos y jabón a todas partes.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte—Harry se apresuró a sacar su varita y reparó el plato en un parpadeo. , entregándoselo a Ginny, la cual tenía el rostro del mismo tono encendido de su cabello.

—No pasa nada, solo es que no haces ningún ruido al caminar, creía que estaba sola—hundió el plato nuevamente en el agua enjabonada.

—¿Por qué no usas magia para hacer eso?—le preguntó, señalando los platos. No quería hablar de él y su talento para no hacer ruido al moverse.

—Me gusta hacerlo yo misma—se encogió de hombros—Me gusta hacer las cosas al estilo muggle.

Harry le echó una ojeada al teléfono que descansaba al otro lado de le encimera y recordó a ver visto un televisor y un reproductor de música en la sala. Ginny rió, y Harry supo que la pelirroja sabía en que estaba pensando.

—Mi padre era un gran amante de los cachivaches muggles. Tenía toda una colección en la casa y a mi madre la volvía loca. Él me enseñó a usar unas cuantas, como el teléfono o el televisor. Nick es hijo de muggles, así que cuando vino a vivir conmigo, tuve que hacerme de algunas cosas muggles que guardaba mi padre en su cobertizo para que Nick no se sintiera tan perdido aquí. Con el tiempo mis amigos y yo nos acostumbramos a usar el teléfono y esas cosas.

Intentando entenderla un poco, Harry tomó un trapo y uno de los platos que ya estaban limpios y comenzó a secarlo. No era una tarea muy divertida que digamos, pero ocupaba las manos y al ser tan monótona era fácil que la mente comenzara a divagar. Aunque no lo suficiente como para ignorar el tenso silencio que se había instalando entre ellos. Cuando la cocina estuvo limpia, Ginny se seco las manos.

—Voy a arriba por la lista que me dejo Luna, y ya podemos irnos.

Harry asintió. También se secó las manos y fue a esperarla en el hall, donde se puso su abrigo y una bufanda. Ginny bajó unos minutos después, con su abrigo gris y un juego de bufanda, gorro y guantes de lana color rojo.

—Se te caigan las manos si no te pones guantes—le dijo al llegar a su lado. Como respuesta, Harry se puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ginny rió— Como tú quieras, al final son tus manos. Ven, no nos apareceremos, iremos por red flu, es más sencillo.

Y así fue como Harry entró por primera vez a una chimenea para trasportarse a otro sitio. No le fue tal mal, pero sus anteojos se llenaron del graso polvo negro que siempre había dentro de las chimeneas. Salió un poco mareado, justo cuando Ginny aparecía dando vueltas en una llamarada de fuego verde. Tuvo que limpiarse los cristales para darse cuenta que estaban en un bar sin ventanas y bastante tétrico. Ginny saludo al caninero y un par de clientes que había en la barra, pero no se entretuvo mucho, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo guió a una puerta que daba a un pequeño patio que solo tiene un oxidado tacho de basura. Sin perder tiempo sacó la varita, y tocó con ella algunos de los ladrillos del muero que se alzaba ante ellos. De inmediato estos comenzaron a moverse, dándoles una entrada a una zigzagueante calle llena de magos y brujas que iban y vivían llenos de paquetes.

Comenzaron a caminar en completo silencio, mientras que Harry se rebanaba los sesos buscando un buen tema de conversación que cortara con todo aquello. Él no era un ser muy hablador, si eras guerrero era mejor hablar lo menos posible, y más cuando tenias un gran secreto que ocultar. Miró a Ginny de reojo mientras caminaban. ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿Del panteón griego, de los perros del infierno o de todas las formas que conocía para torturar y matar? ¡Oh si! A Ginny le encantaría saber que se puede conseguir una gran cantidad de información colgando a alguien de cabeza y moviendo como un péndulo, pensó con sarcasmo. Nuevamente pensó en lo mucho que detestaba las brillantes ideas de Nick. La próxima vez mandaría al diablo al fantasmita y haría lo que a él le resultara más cómodo.

Primero fueron a una botica donde Ginny compró un par de cosas de la lista de Luna y siguieron camino deteniéndose en una que otra vidriera, o al menos Ginny lo hacía y Harry simplemente se detenía a su lado, mirándola más a ella que a la vidriera.

La cuarta o quinta vez que se detuvieron fue cuando Ginny se planto frente al escaparate de una tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Harry se para junto a ella y la observo cómo se comía con los ojos a una lustrosa escoba que tenía un cartel que decía con letras doradas: Saeta de fuego.

—Es la mejor escoba de carreras del mundo—dijo con la voz llena de respeto y fascinación— La competencia no ha logrado sacar a la venta una escoba mejor en más de siete años. ¿No crees que es hermosa?

Harry, que nunca había montado en una escoba, no pudo decir lo contrario. Sin duda era una escoba muy bella y llamaba mucho la atención.

—Sí, es bellísima—aseguró mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Por qué no la compras?—le preguntó sencillamente Harry.

Ginny soltó una carajada y lo miró como si dudara de su salud mental.

—Es carísima Harry, trabajaría mil años e igual no podría juntar lo suficiente como para comprar el palo. —volvieron a caminar calle abajo.— Además, aunque la tuviera ¿para que la quería? No juego Quidditch desde el colegio.

—¿Jugabas en el colegio?

—Aja, en el equipo de Gryffindor, era cazadora, y la mejor si me permiten decirlo—soltó una risita. —Creo que es lo que más ame de la época del colegio.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Demasiado—asintió en un tono repentinamente apagado. Harry tuvo el impulso de tomarla de la mano y sonreírle. Quería patearse a sí mismo por haber logrado que Ginny, de pronto, perdiera un poco de su alegría. Tardo un largo rato en entender que lo que Ginny sentía era nostalgia… se pregunto cómo se sentiría experimentar ese sentimiento.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise jugar Quidditch profesional, fue una de las pocas profesiones que me planteé de verdad realizar después de dejar el colegio.

—¿Y qué paso?

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

—Me enamoré del arte de servir, ser camarera me llegó al corazón—soltó una carcajada al tiempo que mecía la bolsa con las cosas que acaba de comprar en la botica mientras caminaba.

Harry frunció el seño y eso solo logró que Ginny riera aún más fuerte, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes. Harry también rió, aunque no entendía el chiste.

—¿Por qué no creo que esa fuera la razón?

—La vida del jugador de Quidditch es muy sacrificada, Harry. Tienes que entrenar todo el día y solo unos pocos llegan a conseguirlo. Yo no tengo tiempo ni dinero para hacer algo así, hay cuentas que llegan cada mes sin falta y tienen que ser pagadas.

—¿Entonces por eso comenzaste a trabajar en el bar? — Harry no sabía lo que era trabajar por un sueldo. O tal vez sí, porque tenía una bóveda en Gringotts repleta hasta el techo de oro que jamás se acababa y un plastiquito rectangular negro que le permitía comprar lo que fuera que existiera en el mundo muggle. Y ambas cosas permanecerían con él mucho después de haber sido liberado.

—No es que me queje—se apresuró a decir la pelirroja—Me gusta trabajar en el bar… pero no puedo negar que me hubiera gustado poder jugar Quidditch o entrar a la academia de aurores.

—¿Querías ser auror?

—Quiero—le corrigió con una sonrisa amable— Estoy ahorrando para poder entrar el próximo año.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano? Tenía entendido que era dueño del bar.

—No podría—agitó una mano como si estuviera ahuyentando una mosca muy molesta. —El bar no produce tanto dinero, además solo es dueño de un 25% y gasta casi todo lo que gana allí en su propia educación y en su casa. No podría pedirle que dejara la academia de aurores para poder entrar yo… Aunque ya no importa, en septiembre entraré de todas formas, he ahorrado lo suficiente para pagar los dos primeros años. Así que luego tendré dos años más para conseguir el dinero para pagar el tercer año.

—Entiendo.

Ginny continuó mirando vidrieras mientras Harry seguía mirándola en silencio. Las palabras de la pelirroja habían logrado que se planteara unas cuantas cosas. Ginny era un ser muy especial en muchos aspectos. En su interior contenía un poder demasiado grande y peligroso, que ella muy bien podía usar para que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que deseara. Pero a pesar de eso, no lo hacía. Verónica Weasley, la última Séptima antes de Ginny, había usado sus poderes de persuasión para volverse muy rica y conseguir poder político en un mundo dominado por hombres.

El simple hecho de que Ginny fuera tan "pura" -no encontraba otra palabra en su vocabulario para definirla- era algo completamente insólito. Verónica Weasley se hubiera desternillado de risa si alguien le hubiera dicho que debía trabajar duro todos los días para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja, la cual se la devolvió alegremente. Albus tenía razón, Ginny aún tenía esperanzas.

.

Luego de caminar un rato, entraron a una librería llamada Flourish y Blotts. Harry tuvo que hacer una revisión rápida de las estanterías mientras Ginny le pedía al dependiente los libros que Luna le había encargado. El guerrero no necesitaba ningún libro, pero se suponía que estaba allí con ella para comprar unas cosas que precisaba. Al final tomó el libro más grueso y polvoriento que había en la estantería más cercana destinada a las defensas de las artes oscuras.

Al salir de la librería dos hombres se pusieron en su camino, y Ginny, que iba distraída ojeando la lista de pedidos de Luna, dio de frente contra uno de ellos, el cual soltó una risotada.

—¿No me saludas, pero tienes el descaro de empujarme, enana?

Ginny dio un respingo, pero al reconocer al hombre que acaba de pechar, también soltó una risita. Los dos hombres sonrieron. El que le había hablado a Ginny, era bastante alto, de hombros anchos y nariz alargada, con un rostro abarrotado de pecas y un desordenado cabello rojo fuego. El hombre que lo acompañaba era un poco más bajo, de cabello oscuro y cara redonda. Ambos llevaban paquetes en las manos y parecían verdaderamente agotados.

—Lo siento Ron, no te vi—se disculpó Ginny, poniéndose de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Si seguro, es que soy tan pequeño que puedo pasar desapercibido en cualquier lado—rodó los ojos el pelirrojo— No es saludable ir por la vida tan distraída, enana.

Ginny estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero se cayó al notar que la sonrisa de su hermano flojeaba cuando sus grandes ojos azueles se posaron directamente en Harry, que seguía a su lado mirándolos con curiosidad.

Ron alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo con recelo.

—¿Y este quién es? —Preguntó de forma áspera, mirando a Harry como si estuviera planeando su asesinato.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Ron déjate de pavadas o lo espantaras—Bufó ella mientras su hermano le lanzaba una mirada que claramente decía: "Ese es el plan"—Él es Harry, el hermano de las chicas que trabajan ahora en el bar. También es el primo de Luna. Harry—Ginny miró al muchacho que parecía no darse cuenta que Ron quería descuartizarlo solo por atreverse a respirar el mismo aire que su hermanita— Harry, el es mi queridísimo hermano Ron y mi amigo Neville.

—Un placer—Harry les tendió una mano con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios. Neville la aceptó sin ningún problema mientras reía por lo bajo. Por otro lado, Ron miraba con los ojos entornados tanto a Ginny como a Harry. Al final le estrechó la mano para no quedar como mal educado. Y a pesar que Harry no hizo ninguna muestra de dolor, Ginny estaba casi segura que el bruto de su hermano sobreprotectos le acaba de polvorizar la mano al pobre chico.

—Rooonn—le regañó Ginny con los dientes apretados. El aludido soltó la mano de Harry al tiempo que le regalaba a su hermana su sonrisa más inocente y compradora.

—¿Si, hermanita?

—No me hagas esa cara, Ronald—le advirtió—Ya dejó de funcionar conmigo hace años.

—¿Qué hacen usted dos aquí…solos? —preguntó, ignorando a su hermana.

—No sabía que en una librería repleta de gente se podía estar a solas—refunfuñó mirando el techo del local.

—Ginny

—Rooonn.

—¿Así que eres el primo de Luna?—Neville, que veía venir otra tonta pelea de hermanos, se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa. El guerrero asintió sin muchos ánimos. Si mal no recordaba, ese chico de cara redonda era el guerrero caído en lo que Nick denominaba como la "FriendZone" —¿Tú y tus hermanas están pasando una temporada en su casa, no?

Harry no llegó ni procesar la pregunta cuando la mano firme Ginny lo tomó del brazo con mucha brusquedad y lo sacó de la librería.

—Que tengan un buen día. Los veo mañana—se despidió por encima del hombro mientras el viento del exterior agitaba su cabello, dejando que Harry pudiera ver que sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su rostro.

—Adiós, fue un placer conocerlos.—atinó a decir Harry mientras era arrastrado calle abajo por la pelirroja.

.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento—le dijo a Harry. —Mi hermano siempre es así, no sabe cómo comportarse. Mejor ignóralo, es un tonto con licencia.

—Se preocupa por ti.—le aseguró, sin saber muy bien de donde venia esa afirmación.

—Lo sé, y lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero hay veces en las que me gustaría… —apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza y Harry prefirió no seguir con el tema.

Al llegar nuevamente al muro que daba al Caldero Chorreante, Ginny sacó la varita otra vez

—Tenía planeado dar una vuelta por Londres. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?—le pregunto, mirándolo expectante.

Harry sabía que podía elegir. Que a Ginny no le molestaría si le decía que prefería regresar a casa, y así podría seguirla y cuidarla sin necesidad de preocuparse por entablar una conversación o decir algo mal. Pero a pesar que sabía que eso era lo correcto, no pudo evitar el impulsó de sonreí y decirle:

—Jamás he visto el Londres muggle. Me encantaría que me lo enseñaras.

La pelirroja parecía encantada. Y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tocaba los ladrillos de la pared con la varita.

.

El Londres muggle era mucho menos entretenido que el callejón Diagon. Pero por lo visto Ginny lo encontraba infinitamente interesante. Entraron a unas cuantas tiendas de chucherías y vieron un montón de escaparates. Ginny reía cuando algo la sorprendía y Harry no podía dejar de contagiarse con su alegría. Se descubrió más de una vez mirándola de más y preguntándose como seria tocarla sin limitación alguna. Bien, nunca había estado con una chica, y jamás le había interesado estarlo. Pero sin duda aquella pelirroja despertaba en él algo que nunca antes había sentido. "Te gusta" le había dicho Albus en su última reunión. Y Nick le había comentado que ella estaba interesada en él, que quería conocer sus pensamientos….

¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Hades le había ordenado que la cuidara. Solo cuidarla, nada más…. Pero Albus había parecido contento cuando se enteró que le gustaba Ginny…. Aunque para ser francos, Albus siempre se ponía contento por las cosas raras. ¡Hasta había parecido feliz cuando Calixto robó el cofre!

.

—¿Te apetece algo caliente?—Le preguntó Ginny cuando ya había dejado atrás un lote de tiendas de ropa y comenzaban a desfilar por una calle llena de comercios destinados a la gastronomía.

Harry, cuyo estomago ya comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de alimento, pensó que comenzaría a babear a chorros cuando el delicioso aroma de bizcochos recién hechos llegó a él con el viento invernal.

—La verdad no me caería nada mal un café.

Ginny sonrió antes de guiarlo a un pequeño local unos metros más allá. Sobre la puerta de cristal descansaba un gran cartel con los dibujos de un pastelito y una taza humeante de té junto a las palabras "La tacita de Lucy" en letras doradas. Al entrar una pequeña campana sonó y Harry se sintió agradecido cuando le volvió la sensibilidad a un par de partes de su cuerpo que ya no respondían muy bien gracias al frío.

El lugar no era nada del otro mundo. Pero sus mesas de madera bien lustradas, la luz suave y las pesadas cortinas rojo oscuro que colgaban a cada lado de las ventanas, le daban un aire muy cálido y acogedor. Una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con un cabello rizado de un rubio muy desvaído y mejillas sonrosadas salió de detrás del mostrador, directo hacia ellos y recibió a Ginny con un fuerte abrazo.

—Oh mi niña. Hace tanto tiempo que me tenías abandonada, que ya creía que me estabas engañando con ese puestucho de comida rápida que hay en la esquina... Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que eran otros los motivos que te mantenían ocupada y lejos de mis delicioso pasteles.— Los grandes ojos azueles de la mujer cayeron sobre Harry, el cual se sintió muy incomodo bajó aquella mirada que parecía capaz de ver atreves de él— ¡Hasta que al fin me traes un novio!

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas, aunque Harry no supo si era por lo dicho por la mujer o por el repentino cambio de temperatura que les representaba estar dentro de la cafetería.

—O no, él solo es un amigo—murmuró al tiempo que Harry asentía con la cabeza, un poco abochornado.

—Vale—La mujer acentuó su sonrisa irrompible antes de tenderle la mano a Harry—Mucho gusto "solo amigo" de Ginny. Me llamo Lucy y estaré encantada de servirlos esta tarde.

—Harry—Masculló estrechándole la mano, mientras sus mejillas ardían bajo la bufanda.

—Oh, chico tímido. No me sorprende que aun sea solo tu amigo—rió risueña antes de señalarles una mesa del lado derecho, junto a un gran ventanal que debía hacia la calle nevada.

Harry la siguió sin saber que decir, mientras Ginny murmuraba cosas como "No es así" "Solo amigos" "es primo de una amiga". Lucy le dio una palmadita amistosa en el brazo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Los dejare solitos, ya vuelvo por sus pedidos.

Ginny se sacó el abrigo y la bufanda, y Harry pudo confirmar todo su rostro estaba de un rojo muy brillante.

—Lo siento, jamás creí que diría esas cosas—su voz son más aguda de lo normal— Ya había olvidado que ella esta tan pesada como Luna con el tema de tener novio.

—¿Por qué quieren que tengas novio?—preguntó muy interesando al tiempo que él también se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el respaldo de la silla.

Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el menú que acaba de dejarles Lucy sobre la mesa.

—Lucy quiere que vida la vida, y Luna cree que tener novio es algo que puede considerarse saludable para mí.

—¿Saludable?

La pelirroja volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Pero lo gracioso de la situación es que Luna nunca ha tenido novio—sonrió a penas— ¿Sabes? Aquí sirven una tarta de melaza muy buena. Es tu favorita ¿no?

—¿Como lo sabes?

—El otro día en el bar te comiste una tarta entera tú solo…. O tenías mucha hambre o era tu favorita.

Lucy regresó un minuto después, con su sonrisa de dientes relucientes mucha más grande que antes. Ginny pido un chocolate caliente y una porción de tarta de manzana. Harry, siguiendo el consejo de Ginny, pido tarta de melaza, y aunque minutos atrás hubiera matado por una gran taza de café, el aroma dulce que venía de la cocina logró que él también pidiera una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Me gusta mucho este lugar— comentó Ginny cuando Lucy se marchó hacia la cocina para encargarse ella misma de su pedido—Como ya te conté, mi padre era un gran amante de las cosas muggles y solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña.

El guerrero no pudo ignorar el extraño tono que había adquirido la voz de la chica, casi igual al que usaba Nick cuando hablaba de sus propios padres. Se removió incomodo en sus silla. La palabra "padre" comenzaba a ser sinónimo de un mal rato para él.

—Debió de ser bonito pasear con tu padre en el mundo muggle—comentó con voz neutral lo bastante bajo para que nadie además de Ginny pudiera oírlo.

—Sí, él era una gran persona, cuando estaba con él siempre me divertía.

—¿Lo extrañas?—se le escapó a Harry. Lo cierto era que él nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento. Para extrañar primero había que haber estado a gusto con alguna persona, pero él jamás se había sentido así alguien.

—No hay forma de no hacerlo—le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila. Aunque sus ojos brillaban de una forma inusual, asegurándole a Harry que su mente estaba muy lejos de la cafetería de Lucy.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso?—Ginny abrió ligeramente los ojos, y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente había metido la pata, otra vez. Tal vez también a ella le molestaba hablar de sus padres ahora que no estaban. Al pensar en eso se apresuró a añadir—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. No es mi intensión molestar.

Ginny soltó una suave risita al verlo sonrojarse sin remedio. Le gusta eso de Harry. Ya había comenzado a notar que siempre se sonrojaba cuando creía que estaba diciendo algo inapropiado. Era un toque de inocencia que no había visto hace mucho en un muchacho.

—No molestas. Solo que es raro hablar con alguien que no está al tanto de la Tragedia de los Weasley… Supongo que Luna jamás habla de esas cosas ¿no?

—¿Qué es la Tragedia de los Weasley?

—Así es como lo llama la gente que solo busca darle un nombre al asunto. Los otros, los idiotas como los llama mi tío Sirius, prefieren titularlo de una forma más interesante: "Los Weasley malditos"

Harry frunció el seño, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Ginny se quedó callada cuando Lucy, sonriente como ella sola, regresó con su comida. Cuando la mujer se fue a atender otra mesa, Harry se animó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué la gente necesitaría ponerle nombre al "asunto"?

—Hace años hubo muchos rumores. A la gente le gusta hablar ¿sabes? Le gusta ponerle nombre al sufrimiento ajeno. —Revolvió su chocolate con los labios bien apretados—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía diez años, fueron a una fiesta en el ministerio, donde mi padre trabajaba, hubo un ataque de Puristas y mis padres y otros más se enfrentaron a ellos…. Pero no lo lograron.

—¿_Puristas_?

—Esos idiotas que creen que la sangre pura es lo más importante del mundo.—respondió con sencillez.

—Eso sí es idiota—le aseguró con total sinceridad, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Ginny. — Pero sigo sin entender eso de "_la tragedia de los Weasley_". Bueno, comprendo que tus padres hayan… bueno, muerto—No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía tratar el tema. Para él la muerte era tan normal que le resultaba extraño hablar de ella como algo malo.—No digo que sea normal, ¿pero por qué la gente diría cosas como "Los Weasley Malditos"?, es muy tonto etiquetar de esa forma el asunto. Todos los días hay niños que quedan huérfanos de una forma u otra, y no por eso dicen que están "malditos".

—Bueno veras, ese fue solo el comienzo—dijo con la mirada fija en la calle— Después de la muerte de mis padres, mis hermanos Percy, Fred, George, Ron y yo nos quedamos a cargo de nuestro hermano mayor, Bill. Él era un rompedor de maldiciones, y cuando yo cumplí once algo salió mal en una de sus misiones y murió—El rostro de Ginny era indescifrable mientras hablaba de manera desentendida. Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó lo que Albus le había dicho en una ocasión, sobre que a las personas no les gustaba demostrar los sentimientos que le provocaban ciertos temas.— Luego fuimos a vivir con otro de nuestros hermanos, Charlie, pero el también falleció tiempo después.

—¿Cómo?

Suspiró.

—El trabajaba con dragones. Un día hubo un problema en la colonia que tenía a su cargo. Él y otras murieron tratando de contener a un Colacuerno y a su pareja que trataban de destruir un pueblo de muggles. En esa época Percy acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que quedamos bajo su cuidado.

—¿El también…?

—Si—asintió antes de tomar un largo sorbo de su chocolate—Murió en otro ataque de Puristas mientras hacia un trabajo para el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional.

—Vaya—resopló Harry. Había oído muchas cosas en su vida, pero todas esas muertes… ¡Por los dioses, que sabía era Luna al no contarle la verdad a Ginny!

—Sí. Luego Ron y yo nos fuimos con los gemelos, Fred y George.—una diminuta sonrisa surcó sus labios— Ese año fue uno de los mejores en esa época, pero…

—¿Pero…?—Harry sab´´ia que los únicos Weasley que quedaban eran Ron y ella, así que poda imaginar lo que le había pasado a los gemelos.

—Ellos inventaban cosas para su tienda de bromas. Un día las cosas salieron mal y hubo una explosión. Fue ahí cuando Ron y yo nos quedamos completamente solos y la gente comenzó a decir cosas sin molestarse si nosotros lo oíamos o no. Antes era la tragedia de los Weasley, después de la muerte de los gemelos todos comenzaron a decir que Ron y yo estábamos malditos.

—Eso es ridículo, tú no estás maldita ni nada de eso— dijo con aplomo Harry. Qué gran ridiculez, los humanos podían llegar a ser verdaderamente idiotas cuando querían.

—Gracias Harry—Lo miró sonriendo a duras penas— En fin, después de eso, nadie quería hacerse cargo de nosotros. Estuvimos a punto de pasar los veranos en un orfanato, hasta que apareció Sirius y pidió la tutela.

—¿él no creía en lo que decía la gente?

—No, al revés. Se reía a carcajadas cada vez que alguien trataba de advertirle de los peligros de cuidarnos. Los llamaba idiotas en la cara.

—Creo que ese tío tuyo ya me cae bien.—le sonrió.

Ginny soltó una risita, aligerando el momento.

—Creo que se llevarían bien. A Sirius le encantaría tu forma de vestir. Él tiene cuarenta años, una motocicleta voladora y se viste como una estrella del heavy metal o algo sí.

—¿Yo me veo como una estrella del heavy metal?—Alzó una ceja el guerrero.

—No, pero creo que Sirius amaría esas botas que usas.

Rieron mientras comenzaban a comer sus tartas. Harry se alegró al volver a ver a Ginny relajada y sonriente. Era raro pensar que hacia medio minuto sus ojos estaban apagados y sus labios fruncidos y tan apretados que apenas se podían ver.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?—preguntó curiosa, dándole un mordisco a su tarta— Siendo honesta, Luna jamás me habló de ti o tus hermanas.

—Oh bueno mis padres…—trató de recordar lo que Luna le había ordenado que dijera si Ginny comenzaba a hacer preguntas— Pues ellos murieron cuando mis hermanas y yo éramos muy pequeños.

—Oh lo siento mucho…

—No importa, no los recuerdo, así que me da igual.—le aseguró con voz monótona. —Vivimos con un anciano amigo de la familia y tuvimos educación en casa. Hace poco el murió y mis hermanos y yo decidimos acercarnos un poco a la familia que nos quedaba, ósea a Luna. Fue una suerte tenerla, ella nos ha ayudado mucho, consiguiéndoles un trabajo a mis hermanas y dándome un lugar tranquilo donde puedo estudiar.

Aquello debió de sonar convincente, ya que Ginny no hizo más preguntas referidas al pasado de Harry. Y él no pudo estar más contento. Aprovechando el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, comenzó a comer su tarta de melaza, y sin duda Ginny estaba en lo cierto, era mil veces mejor a la que servían en el Canto del Fénix.

—¿Sabes? Jamás había escuchado sobre la profesión de "Cazador"—Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Ginny. Harry casi se atragantó con la tarta al escucharla. Levantó la mirada y vio con los ojos entornados, recelosa. Por lo visto no la había convencido de nada.—Veras, he vivido toda la vida con personas que trabajan en el ministerio, y jamás había escuchado sobre los Cazadores. Si sobre los controladores de Hombres Lobos y los exterminadores de Vampiros… Pero nunca sobre una profesión que se dedicara a matar seres que parece salidos del mismísimo infierno.

Harry tragó, sabía lo que la pelirroja intentaba. Trataba de atraparlo con la guardia baja, esperando que él le dijera que lo que había visto días atrás en el bar había sido real.

Mas incomodo que bajo el escudriño de la señora Lucy. Harry se removió en su asiento. ¿Por qué Ginny tenía que hacerle tan difícil la misión de cuidarla? Los humanos tenían un talento innato para ignorar las cosas sobrenaturales. ¿Por qué Ginny no lo hacía también?

—Son muy pocos los que aceptan la existencia de esas cosas… la gente le tiene mucho miedo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos un poco más. El silencio de la mente de Harry le inquietaba, y más aún, porque su instinto le decía que él ocultaba algo. Algo tan grande que involucraba a Zay y a ese supuesto pico de estrés que ella había sufrido hacia unos días.

La pelirroja quiso seguir con el tema, pero Harry se enderezó en su silla con rapidez, como si de repente estuviera en alerta. Su mirada se había ido hacia la puerta, cuya campanilla acababa de sonar. Una ola de frio se adentro en el local, junto a un extraño aroma que Ginny no logró reconocer. Era un aroma ácido, pero no desagradable. Todo lo contrario, era bastante atrayente. Se volteó para mirar quien acababa de entrar, curiosa de saber de dónde provenía aquel aroma.

Siendo recibido por Lucy se encontraba un muchacho que no llegaba a los quince años, bajito y con la cara puntiaguda como la de un duende. De cabello de un inusual tono grisáceo y los ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol negras. Lo vio negar con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento de un menú de Lucy y, para sorpresa de Ginny, se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. Al instante Ginny notó como Harry observaba al chico, lo miraba como si estar compartiendo el mismo aire fuera la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Aquello no le gusto. No conocía suficiente a Harry como para saber si era capaz o no de comenzar una pelea allí mismo. Preocupada de lo que podía llegar a pasar a continuación, se sorprendió cuando el chico se detuvo ante ellos y les dedicó la sonrisa mas forzada que había visto en toda su vida (y eso que había visto a su hermano Percy sonreírle a su jefe) Harry, por su lado, alzó las cejas, sin el mas mínimo asomo de una sonrisa.

.

—Hola — los saludo con parsimonia el chico.

—Tu…— dijo Harry inclinándose hacia delante con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sip, soy Evan ¿me recuerda?

—Como podría olvidarte— la forma de hablar de Harry era tan seca que Ginny lo miró asombrada. Él siempre se había mostrado como un muchacho amable. ¿Quién era ese tal Evan, y que rayos le había hecho para que actuara así?

—¿No me presentas?— el chico inclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ginny. La chica dio un respingo en su lugar, no sabía si debía sonreírle o no. Algo en aquel muchacho le ponía los pelos de punta. No le gustaba, no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba nada su presencia ni mucho menos su sonrisa hipócrita y su mirada oculta.

—Ginny, el es Evan, Evan ella es Ginny Weasley.— Ginny no supo que era, pero sintió como si Harry estuviera diciendo algo más. Como si quisiera señalarle algo a Evan… o advertirle algo.

—Un placer— le sonrió, mostrándole todos sus perfectos dientes blancos.

La pelirroja hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en modo de saludo. Apretó los labios y evito la mirada del chico. La había asaltado el deseo de levantarse y salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible. _Instinto de supervivencia._ Miró a Harry con intensidad, él también parecía inquieto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Guerrero… ¿Te molestaría si te quito a Harry un momento, guapa? —le preguntó Evan a Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry se tensó considerablemente. Aquel Evan era el demonio que ellos habían dejado vivir noches atrás, el mismo que había jurado vengarse por la muerte de su manada. Miró de reojo hacia la calle. Su instinto le decía que no estaban en peligro, que Evan estaba allí solo y que no había peligro en dejar a Ginny sola unos minutos.

Además los demonios de ese tipo no representaban ningún tipo de peligro durante el día. Asintió pesadamente, antes de disculparse con Ginny y ponerse de pie. A regañadientes siguió a Evan fuera de la cafetería. Luna lo había usado como un mensajero y ahora por lo visto Calixto estaba haciendo lo mismo.

.

El guerrero se rezongó a sí mismo cuando estuvo fuera y se dio cuenta que no había tomado su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Trató de ignorar el frío mientras le daba una rápida inspección a la calle para asegurarse que no fuera ningún tipo de trapa. Pero como había supuesto anteriormente, no había ningún peligro, en la zona solo había humanos que entraban y salían de las diferentes tiendas y restaurantes.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, volteó a ver a Evan. El demonio ya no lo miraba con su sonrisa irrompible. No, ahora estaba muy serio.

—¿Qué quieres, perro?

—Empecemos por soltar tu espada y cambiar el tonito, guerrero—gruñó mirando la mano derecha de Harry, la cual estaba un poco más hundida en su bolsillo. Harry no se sorprendió que el demonio supiera que en ese preciso momento estaba tomando la espada miniaturizada que escondía en su pantalón. Al fin y al cabo, la supervivencia de su especie dependía de que tan buenos fueran detectando el peligro. Y sin duda un Guerrero de Hades armado estaba en lo más alto de una larga lista de enemigos mortales.

—¿Qué quiere Calixto?

—Quiere hacer un trato contigo, Guerrero.—Dijo sin rodeos.

Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Un trato con Calixto? Eso era algo que había que escuchar.

—Calixto quiere a la chica.— con un cabezazo señaló la cafetería que acababa de abandonar.

—Lo sé. Y puedes decirle de mi parte que se puede ir muy bien al averno—le espetó poniendo punto final a esa idea.

Evan cambió de postura, tratando de conservar la calma.

—Calixto dijo que dirías eso—resopló— Pero él me aseguró que quiere darte algo a cambio de la Séptima.

—¿De verdad él cree que me venderé?—soltó una risa hueca— ¿De verdad cree que traicionaré a Hades?

Sin dejar de reír con amargura, intentó regresar con Ginny, pero Evan lo frenó sujetándolo del brazo.

—¿Podrías al menos escucharme medio minuto?—escupió— ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esto? Calixto y los tuyos me han arruinado la vida. Estoy de verdad muy jodido, y estaré más jodido todavía si Calixto se entera que no te di su mensaje. Él tiene poder, guerrero, y yo prefiero ser su mensajero que su enemigo.

Harry le echó una mirada furiosa a la mano con la que Evan lo había sujetado. El demonio se apresuró a soltarlo, mostrándole las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Cuál es el trato que quiere ofrecerme tu jefecito?—se cruzó de brazos en medio de la acerca. El viento era cada vez más fuerte, pero él ya no notaba el frío. De solo imaginarse que Calixto pensara que él también podía llegar a ser un sucio traidor, hacia que la sangre le hirviera.

—La Séptima a cambio de un lugar privilegiado en el Nuevo Orden.

Harry quedó de piedra.

—¿Un lugar privilegiado en el Nuevo Orden?—repitió sin lograr que las palabras tuvieran un significado.

—Calixto sabe que no eres como los otros Guerreros, sabe que eres especial…

—¿Y tú que sabes de eso?—gruñó.

—Yo no sé nada. Me limito a repetir lo que me ordenaron que dijera—se revolvió el cabello sin entusiasmo— Hades es una piltrafa de Dios, no le queda mucho. Calixto es justo, y sabe apreciar a los buenos soldados. Así que por eso quiere que tú estés de su lado.

—¿De su lado?

—Así es. Tú le entregas a la chica y él te dará tu libertad y un lugar bajo su protección. Y no nos olvidemos de la riqueza y el poder.

El guerrero permaneció inmóvil. ¿Calixto le proponía algo semejante? Miró a Evan con mucha atención. No parecía como si estuviera mintiendo.

—¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco— se encogió de hombros—Hades será el primero en caer y luego le seguirán los otros. Calixto será el rey cuando todo acabe.

—¿Eso es lo que cree él?

—Eso es lo que pasara—sentenció— La Moiras lo han dicho.

—Tonterías.—refunfuñó Harry con la mirada perdida. No quería creer que las Moiras había dicho eso. Estarían jodidos si era así.

—¿Qué dices?—Evan se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Ansioso— Mejor a su lado como sirviente, que como cadáver bajo sus pies.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír en su cara. Aquel era un dicho muy popular entre los demonios. _"Mejor sirviente que cadáver"._ No podía negar que tenía su punto de razón en una muy retorcida filosofía de vida. Pero no dejaba de ser el lema de los cobardes y los traidores.

—Yo jamás…

—No tienes porque contestar ahora— lo interrumpió— Piénsalo. Piensa en lo que ganarías con Calixto.

Evan se alejó a paso rápido, y al pasar por enfrente de los ventanales de la cafetería de Lucy, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, despidiéndose de una Ginny que no había perdido detalle de ninguno de los movimientos de ambos.

.

—Tu amigo es muy interesante—comentó la pelirroja cuando Harry regresó y se derrumbó en su silla.

El muchacho dio un bufido muy prolongado antes de soltar un débil: _"No sabes cuánto". _Las palabras de Evan todavía le hacían zumbar los oídos.

_Piensa en lo que ganarías con Calixto…_

_._

* * *

_**Hola! Bueno si, tarde mucho con la actualización. Lo siento mucho. Pero de verdad este capítulo me ha sacado canas verdes, lo he re-escrito tantas veces, eliminándole y agregándole escenas que ya comencé a odiarlo mucho. (Así que si no les gusta pueden irse muy bien a la porra ¬¬ con todo respeto y amor se lo digo :D) **_

_**Tal vez este capítulo les resulto un poco aburrido (o del todo) pero de verdad quería hacer algo aquí. Quería entre muchas cosas contar un poco más sobre Ginny, hasta ahora ella es la pobre chica a la que le ocultan cosas sobre su pasado y quien es en realidad. Quería crear un acercamiento entre ella y Harry en el que Ginny le contara su historia familiar y sus ambiciones. Hasta ahora ellos solo tiene una fuerte atracción física, por eso mismo trate de traer un poco de la Ginny de los primeros libros: la que se sonrojaba y tiraba cosas cuando Harry entraba en la habitación. Aunque también trate de mostrarla como aparece en el penúltimo libro: alegre y compañera. Espero haberlo hecho bien, aunque sé que me fui un poco del rumbo. **_

_**Bueno, se que aquí Nick no apareció nada, pero quería hablar un poquitito sobre él. Nick no está enamorado de Ginny ni nada de eso. Creo que quedó claro que él tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia Luna, la cual los corresponde a pesar de que su relación sea casi imposible. Yo veo a Nick como otro hermano de Ginny, y al igual que Ron, es un guardabosque de primera que no dejara que ningún fulano se arrime a su hermanita.**_

_**Ahora bien, a pesar que esto es AU trato de mantenerme lo más cerca posible a lo establecido por Jk. Así que contestando la pregunta que me han hecho un par de veces: Si, Sirius si conoce a los padres de Harry, es más, si se fijan bien, en el capítulo "Zay" se menciona a James. **_

_**Bueno, creo que ya no hay nada más que decir. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! Y también gracias por las alertas y los favorito! De verdad aprecio mucho el apoyo que me han dado con esta rara historia :D **_

_**Besos grandes! **_

_**Hasta la próximo. **_


	10. No

**Capítulo 10.**

**.**

—_El suelo es bueno para los de tu calaña—soltó una risotada Calixto con una sonrisa burlona en sus finos labios—Deberías mantenerte allí y dejar de creerte el gran guerrero._

_Harry, con trece años recién cumplidos, bajito y flacucho, se limpio la sangre del labio con la manga de su chaqueta deportiva. Estaba en cuatro patas en el suelo de mármol blanco de uno de los gimnasios privados de Hades. Calixto estaba parado ante él, espada en mano, con su cabello negro despeinado y su gran sonrisa de dientes afilados. No aparentaba más de la veintena, pero un aura de peligrosidad y poder lo rodeaba, volviéndolo verdaderamente intimidante. Harry levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. A pesar de ser él el que estaba en el suelo, su contrincante también sangraba y tenía un palpitante chichón a un lado de la frente. Eso logró arrancarle una sonrisa petulante a Harry. _

—_Jamás serás mejor que yo—Gruñó Calixto, ofendido por la actitud del guerrero. Sin una gota de misericordia, le dio una patada en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire y echo un ovillo en el suelo._

"Nunca ataques a alguien que ya está en el suelo"_ Le había dicho Albus a Harry cuando aún era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo del todo. Por lo visto el anciano guardián del cofre de las almas, no había participado en la crianza de Calixto. _

_En cada generación de Guerreros existía un favorito. En esa generación, el favorito era sin duda alguna Harry. Todo el inframundo lo sabía. Harry recibía entrenamiento directo de Hades y pasaba interminables horas con Albus y Perséfone. Suerte para Harry que ninguno de los otros guerreros conocían lo que era la envidia. Aunque eso no regía en Calixto. Él odiaba a Harry. Calixto era el eterno aprendiz, el asistente, el chico de los mandados que siempre era desplazado cuando Harry entraba a la habitación. _

_Harry entendía ese odio, o al menos lo intentaba. Porque lo cierto era que no podía comprender como alguien con dos dedos de frente odiara tanto a otra simplemente porque un ser tan ruin como Hades le mostraba más interés. _

_Con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie, tomando el escudo que minutos atrás lo había protegido de la paliza sin mucho éxito. Puso todo su peso en el artefacto y le dio de lleno en la cara sorprendida de Calixto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran frente, y mucho menos un niñito de trece años. Aquel golpe que le arremetió Harry logró romperle la nariz. El guerrero no pudo estar más orgulloso consigo mismo mientras lo veía caer con las manos en la cara. _

_Y si él estaba orgulloso por dejarle en claro a Calixto que no era ninguna cucaracha que podía aplastar, también lo estaba Hades, el cual aplaudió con una gran sonrisa en los labios al entrar a su gimnasio y ver como Harry atacaba por sorpresa a su tonto ayudante. _

—_¡Soberbio!—soltó una carcajada— Simplemente brillante Harry….—se volvió hacia donde estaba su ayudante, aun tratando que su nariz dejara de sangrar— Podrías aprender de él, Calixto, apenas es un crio y ya puede patearte…_

_._

Harry aún podía recordar aquel momento con todos sus detalles. Recordaba la risa y las burlas de Hades ¿y por qué no? también recordaba su propia petulancia al saber que era mejor que alguien que le doblaba la edad.

Pero el momento, ese instante que estaba para siempre grabado en su cabeza, era cuando Calixto, mareado y sangrando, se puso de pie, mirándolos a ambos con el más puro odio.

Al pensar en ese día en particular, Harry se daba cuenta que la traición de Calixto había sido cantada hacia mucho. Los perros podían ser golpeados todos los días, pero tarde o temprano sueltan la mordida. Y Calixto había sabido exactamente el lugar y el momento de atacar. Harry tenía que darle crédito, su enemigo no era ningún tonto. Si su plan era llevado a cabo con éxito habría un nuevo orden y seguramente Calixto se hallaría en la cima. Evan tenía razón, la propuesta de Calixto había sido muy buena.

_La mano derecha del rey_.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, aquella idea le llegó y no lo dejó en paz hasta que se sumió en un sueño agitado, donde un Hades sin fuerza estaba de rodillas frente a él. Donde Perséfone lo miraba con asco y donde Albus, con sus ojos azules de un tono muy oscuro, le gritaba que se había vuelto un sucio traidor.

Cuando despertó en plena madrugada, sudado y agitado. Supo qué, aunque la propuesta había sido tentadora, él simplemente no podía aceptar. Él no quería ser como Calixto. No quería patear a alguien cuando ya estaba en el piso, no quería traicionar a las dos únicas personas que alguna vez lo habían cuidado. No quería lastimar Ginny. No quería dejar a Ron y a Nick si hermana, ni privar a Luna y Taby de amiga o a Lucy de su clienta favorita.

Además, no necesitaba hacer preguntas para saber porqué los Destinos se había ensañado tanto con Ginny. Todas esas muertes, todos esos ataques y accidentes… ¡Por los dioses, toda su familia había muerto protegiéndola a ella! Todos se habían puesto entre Ginny y aquellos seres asquerosos que deseaban apropiarse de ella y de sus poderes dormidos. Todos se habían sacrificados. Y ahora él se negaba a creer que todas esas personas hubieran muerto en vano.

Harry se puso boca arriba sobre el colcho, mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, que ahora, gracias a la lámpara que había encendida en su mesita de noche, tenía un color amarillento muy triste. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Ron y el tío Sirius aún siguieran vivos, siendo que todos los demás Weasley habían muerto en su misión de proteger a Ginny.

Mientras volvía a dejar que el cansancio lo venciera y lo llevara a un sueño más tranquilo que el anterior, tuvo una idea que explicaba vagamente porque el último de los hijos varones de los Weasley y aquel extrovertido tío amante de las motociclistas no habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, habían tenido mucha suerte.

.

* * *

.

**Si lo sé, una verdadera miseria de capitulo :/ lo siento. Se suponía que esto lo tenía que subir el lunes y así podría subir el capitulo largo hoy, pero ha sido una semana complicada para mí (trabajo nuevo y un parcial muy importante) y por eso no he logrado terminar el capítulo largo que siempre les dejo :? Así que sepan disculparme y espero poder actualizar de manera decente el próximo viernes! :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me hace muy feliz el apoyo que me dan! Ah por cierto, respondiendo la pregunta del millón: Si chicas, en el próximo capítulo Hermione y Ron se conocen xd jajajaj**

**Nos leemos pronto (eso espero)**

**Besos grandes**

**Elly**


End file.
